Bucky
by Sangoha
Summary: Thanos arrive, avec ses armées d'extraterrestres pour voler la pierre de Vision. Bruce est de retour pour se battre. Et il y a Bucky et moi, qui avions abandonné tout ça, avec la promesse silencieuse de ne jamais y retourner. Mais je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. Il va falloir se battre pour notre vie paisible. Et cette fois, j'ai bien peur de tout perdre. Suite de Sander Jones.
1. Interlude

**Yo!**

**Bon, voilà enfin le quatrième tome de BlackRobot! Il commence sur un chapitre de transition, je préviens, parce que je ne savais pas du tout où couper Sander Jones donc voilà... Désolé d'avance si ce chapitre n'est pas à la place qu'il faut... Je préviens aussi qu'il y aura dans ce tome des spoilers sur le début d'Endgame. Mais ça viendra plus tard (au moins après le chapitre 9 donc on a le temps...).**

**Aussi, si vous voulez davantage de Sander, allez voir les OS que je poste sur BlackRobot et cie. Je crois que j'en mettrais un peu plus régulièrement maintenant...**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi blablabla sauf Sander parce que c'est mon bébé.**

* * *

Rires qui éclatent comme des bulles de savon. Bouche pâteuse, reste d'un sommeil sans rêve. Une nuit vide, loin des songes. Pour enfin se reposer convenablement le temps de quelques heures . J'ouvre un oeil. Puis deux. La lumière m'aveugle un peu, rapidement cachée par des ombres. De gamins. Pleins de gamins. Ils s'esclaffent une dernière fois avant de disparaître, apeurés face à mon visage impassible. Pour cacher mon amusement. Et puis, ils savent très bien que je ne leurs ferrai rien d'autre que des chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils me supplient d'arrêter. Je m'étire, malgré le poids qui me comprime la poitrine et qui respire trop fort. Grognement d'ours des cavernes d'un Bucky pas encore totalement dans le monde éveillé. Sourire qui s'étale sur mes traits. Je me tourne juste un peu pour me blottir contre son flanc. Chaleur étouffante d'un corps fort contre le mien. Et je profite de son lent réveil pour le regarder. J'inspecte les plis adorables que forme son nez alors qu'il émerge. Le rouge de ses joues cache quelques discrètes tâches de rousseur, reste d'un peu trop de soleil sur sa peau auparavant trop pâle. J'observe les rides de ses sourires éblouissant qu'il lance au monde entier, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, qui forment de petits sillons le long de ses yeux encore clos. Les plis de son front, vestige d'une trop longue existence pleine de souffrance. Ses lèvres douces et rondes, qui donnent envie d'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à s'asphyxier. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux trop longs, qu'il ne noue jamais quand il dort et que je dois démêler tous les matins. Mais qui ressemblent à de la soie entre mes doigts, sans que je n'arrive à comprendre comment il fait ça. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je pense à lui comme ça. Depuis quand on est ensemble pour de vrai, comme les gens normaux. Il grogne de nouveau. Fronce les sourcils. Ouvre les paupières. Bleu qui engloutie tout. Luisant de sommeil, mer calme et tranquille. Je me penche en avant. Dépose un fin baiser sur sa bouche au goût de miel et puis me recroqueville contre lui. Il dépose sa tête sur la mienne, contact qui réchauffe à l'intérieur de mon thorax.

-Il est quelle heure?

Voix rauque. Terriblement sexy. Boyaux qui se retournent dans mon estomac. Mes doigts forment de petits symboles sur son torse plein de muscles.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il se relève d'un coup, foudroyé. Inspecte la montre qui ne quitte jamais son poignet, vestige d'un passé qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Et à Steve un peu aussi. Je grogne. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Merde!

Je l'interroge du regard. Et me souviens. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit tester s'il reste un bout du Soldat en lui. On a oublié. On a réussi à l'oublier, perdus dans notre petit bonheur rien qu'à nous. Maintenant on est en retard pour la visite obligatoire. La toute dernière. Simple formalité attendue depuis longtemps, planifiée en avance pour que les autres se joignent à nous. Tout le monde doit déjà être là-bas à nous attendre...

-Merde.

Je saute du lit. Enfile rapidement une jupe qui traîne au hasard sur le sol, un t-shirt qui me colle au corps. Il se tourne. Je l'aide à nouer le foulard autour de son moignon. En profite pour lui faire un chignon en vitesse. Je me passe une main dans les boucles de mes cheveux, pour les discipliner un minimum avant de devoir rejoindre Shuri et les autres. Je noue autour de mon poignet un fichu que j'enfilerai en chemin.

-J'ai l'air de quoi?

Je l'inspecte rapidement. Un drapé lui sert de robe. Et un t-shirt dissimule ce qu'il reste à cacher. Il ressemble à quelqu'un d'ici. Parce qu'il l'est, et que moi aussi.

-Nickel chrome. Tout te va de toute façon...

-Même rien?

Sourcil haussé. Malicieux

-Surtout rien...

Murmure gourmand.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec un sourire plus grand que la galaxie sur le visage. Enlace sa main dans la mienne. Le temps s'arrête. Parce que tout est simple maintenant. Depuis que nous sommes ensembles, avec la promesse de ne pas regarder en arrière. Un seul but et plus rien d'autre. Avancer. Pas à pas, comme des adolescents. A trébucher. A se rattraper. A se relever. Avec ce petit quelque chose dans le coeur qui fait que le monde semble moins noir, moins hostile, plus beau, plus doux. Je passe ma main libre sur son torse alors que nous sommes encore collés l'un à l'autre. Frissons contre mon épiderme. Sourire qui mange mes joues.

-Il faut qu'on y aille Tigresse.

Je hoche la tête, sans être prête à partir. Je ne veux pas voir de vide dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas entendre la voix mécanique, robotique, qui dicte ses mots en russe. Je ne veux plus le voir être quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Surtout si c'est pour devoir le guider à travers les crises d'angoisses et les cauchemars qui en résultent.

-C'est la dernière fois.

Front contre front. Pour oublier que le passé existe toujours. Que tout n'est qu'éphémère. Et que lui aussi pourrait disparaître, loin, si loin jusqu'à ce que je m'en noie. J'inspire profondément. Expire profondément.

-Quand faut y aller... Faut y aller comme dirait Timon.

Ca vient d'un dessin animé qu'on a vu il y a peu. On a dû s'arrêter et zapper un passage. Trop de mauvais souvenirs associés à la chute d'une montagne...

Il sourit. Et nous nous mettons en marche, nos mains toujours jointes, nos coeurs battant dans les tempes. Il est bientôt sauvé. Il faut se dire qu'il est bientôt sauvé. Pour ne pas penser à l'alternative. Echo d'une main serrée autour de ma gorge et d'une dizaines de soldats paniqués rentrant dans la salle vide. Au dessus de nos têtes, un jet qui fend le ciel, avec dans son sillage le grondement de ses réacteurs. Les autres arrivent. Je me mords la lèvre. Tout semble plus réel. Plus ardent. Nos pas nous guident dans la ville. Des enfants se mêlent à nous. Tentent de parler en anglais approximatifs. Une petite me demande même de faire une partie de foot. Je décline l'invitation avec une voix froide. Il resserre ses doigts autour des miens, l'iris bleue qui luit d'inquiétude.

-Je vais bien.

Il roule ses yeux au ciel. Sans faire de commentaire alors qu'il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il sait. Il sait tout le temps sans que j'ai à lui dire. Et les rues pavées laissent place au splendide du palais. Steve est dans l'encadrement de la porte, sourcils froncés, bras croisés. Angoissé. A regarder l'heure dans l'espoir que nous arrivions rapidement je suppose. Derrière, cachés dans l'ombre se trouvent ses partisans. Mes amis. Nos amis. Wanda, Vision, Sam. Et Natasha. En grande discussion. Leurs voix sont comme des échos, à se battre pour savoir si nous serons bientôt là. Si on ne s'est pas encore dégonflés. S'ils doivent aller nous chercher. Parce que ça fait bien une heure que nous aurions dû être arrivés. Bucky raffermit sa prise sur ma main. Je suppose qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute. Alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est de la mienne. J'ai voulu éloigner les cauchemars en restant éveillée la moitié de la nuit, blottie contre lui, à parler pour ne pas dormir. Et pour ne pas retrouver nos rêves qui bouffent le sommeil... Pour nous rappeler tout ce qu'on a perdu et tout ce qu'on peut encore perdre. Encore et encore. Je me racle la gorge. Les regards se tournent vers nous. L'atmosphère change de couleur. Se détend. Les visages s'éclairent, les gens rient, parlent. Parce que ça faisait longtemps, plus d'un an, et que se voir en vrai réchauffe les coeurs. Personne ne commente nos mains enlacées. Nos regards qui se croisent un peu trop. Tout le monde est au courant depuis longtemps, appelés un à un au hasard pour l'annoncer. Il n'y a que Nat pour ne pas en être ravie, avec ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils froncés. J'aurai la conversation que Bruce aurait dû me faire avec elle. Elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle n'est plus rien. Sans lui, elle n'est plus rien. Simplement une amie, comme tous les autres. Pas plus. Jamais plus pour ne pas penser qu'elle compte de trop. On entre tous ensemble dans le château. Shuri nous attend dans l'aile médicale, à butiner un peu partout dans la salle, d'écran en écran. Elle ne reprend son souffle qu'en nous voyant. Elle le force à s'asseoir sur une chaise inconfortable, sa main emprisonnée dans un bout de cuir. Je déteste ça. Elle me tend un petit carnet rouge où quelques mots sont gribouillés en cyrillique. Ses mots. Ceux qui transforment mon Bucky en Soldat de l'armée Rouge. Je déteste faire ce job. Le voir se transformer en quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Que je ne veux pas connaître. Mais je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. A parler suffisamment bien russe pour en être capable. A le calmer aussi. Parce que sinon, Natasha aurait pu s'en occuper. Mais elle ne pense pas en Soldat. Elle pense en espion. Pas moi. Moi, je pense en soldat alors que je n'en ai jamais été un. Enfin, je crois. Peut-être que si après tout. Déviant de batailles en batailles sans jamais m'arrêter. Mais moi, je fuis devant le danger. Devant le Soldat. Les autres se réfugient derrière un miroir sans teint, à l'abri du monstre qui sommeil en lui. Je lie ma main à la sienne. Une dernière fois avant que je ne doive m'éloigner de trois mètres. Pour ma sécurité. Pour sa sécurité surtout. Pour ne pas qu'il ai peur de me faire du mal non intentionnellement. Il respire fort. Peur qui lui troue les entrailles.

-C'est à mon tour de te rattraper.

Sourire plein d'illusions.

-Toujours?

Avec un goût de jeu que nous seuls savons jouer.

-Toujours.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front plissé. Détache ma main de la sienne. Impression que toute la chaleur de mon corps disparaît avec la fin du contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Il change d'attitude instantanément. Parce que ce n'est plus l'heure d'être nous. Maintenant il est un rat de labo et je suis celle qui fait des tests sur lui. Ses yeux deviennent deux billes de métal, froids. Prêts à accueillir l'Autre. En espérant que la dernière fois était la bonne. Qu'il ne reviendra plus. Il ne devrait plus exister. C'est Shuri qui l'a dit. Et elle se trompe rarement.

-Vas y.

Signal qui crépite dans les hauts parleurs. Je soupire. Me racle la gorge. Je prononce les mots étalés sous mes yeux d'une voix forte, qui engloutie tout le silence autour de nous. Et je reste. Suffisamment loin de lui pour ne pas me blesser. Suffisamment proche pour le rattraper s'il s'effondre.

-Wagon.

Je sonde son regard figé dans le lointain, comme perdu quelque part. Un endroit que je ne connais pas. Il garde sa mâchoire serrée, son souffle erratique et son poing résolument fermé. Je ne respire plus, coincée dans le temps, attendant un signe, un geste, quelque chose qui n'arrive pas. Désespoir qui commence à se glisser dans mes os. Jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se croisent. Bulle loin du temps. Loin des autres. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Un sourire se fraye un chemin sur mes lèvres. Il est là. C'est lui. Juste lui. Entièrement lui. Je l'embrasse, si fort que nos peaux claquent. Que nos souffles se perdent. Sans penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Il est là. Mains qui tremblent pour enlever son attache. Parce qu'on a réussi. C'est lui. Je sais que c'est lui. Le Soldat a disparu. Entièrement et complètement disparu.

-Toi, je t'aime.

Eclat qui résonne avant la tempête. Alarme qui se met en marche dans mon esprit. Qui hurle que ce n'est pas bien. Que je ne devrais pas lui dire ça. Que je ne devrais pas m'attacher. Il me serre contre lui. Je crois bien qu'il en pleure. Et que je vais en pleurer aussi. C'est la première fois. La toute première fois que je prononce ces mots là pour lui. Je le pensais tout le temps. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. Avant, je le disais. Avant, je le pensais encore plus fort. Mais ils ont disparu. Et j'ai arrêté de le dire. Parce qu'ils avaient disparu et que tout le monde autour de moi disparaît tout le temps. Je sens mes mains qui tremblent. Besoin de m'échapper. De m'enfuir. Parce que ça m'engage à plus que je ne peux offrir. Je crois. Je n'ai plus que quelques miettes de coeur à distribuer à ceux qui sont importants pour moi. Et ces mots là, c'est comme toutes les distribuer à une seule personne d'un coup. Mes dents mordent la chaire de mes lèvres. Mes ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans ma peau. Besoin de la douleur physique pour oublier la douleur mentale.

-On a réussi!

Shuri qui débarque. Qui prend dans les bras sans se rendre compte de ce qui ne va pas. J'en profite pour m'exiler dans le couloir. Pour m'asseoir sur le carrelage de marbre. A penser à ce que je viens de dire sur un coup de tête. A ce que ça implique. Pourquoi est ce que je dis toujours ce qui me passe par l'esprit quand il ne faut pas? Alors que je me tais quand il faudrait que je me mette à parler? Je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer loin dans ma peau et ma lèvre se gonfler de nouveau. Envie de m'enfuir quelque part, loin du monde. Loin de lui. Ombre qui s'assoit à côté de moi. Natasha. Pas envie de parler de ça. De ce qui vient de se passer. De la conversation que nous devrions avoir elle et moi.

-Le blond ne te va pas.

Elle se pince les lèvres. Mais ne bouge pas. Ne tente pas de parler. Silence entrecoupé de cris de joie. Et ses yeux qui pèsent sur moi. Accusateurs. Interrogatifs. Voulant m'extorquer une réponse à une question à peine formulée. Elle me sonde, sourcils froncés. Interrogatoire silencieux. Tellement parfait que j'en craque.

-Si tu veux me dire qu'il a cent ans, que c'est un ami de Steve et que c'est un assassin, te prends pas la tête. Je sais déjà tout ça. Mais il est là maintenant et il est important pour moi.

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule. Son contact me brûle. Mais je n'ose pas le lui dire. Elle veut bien faire. Et j'en ai assez de la rembarrer.

-Je voulais juste être sûre que tu sois heureuse.

Je tourne mon regard vers elle. Plongeant mes yeux dans le vert des siens, avec un rire amer aux lèvres.

-Pas la peine de te le demander. Tu sais très bien la réponse. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai Bucky qu'ils sont de retour.

Toujours cette acidité dans mes mots. Je me demande parfois comment il fait pour supporter autant de citron dans ses oreilles, quand je parle alors que je ne vais pas bien. Quand je lui dis des choses horribles juste pour respirer. Pour l'éloigner. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le pire, c'est qu'il revient tout le temps avec ses blagues pourries et son sourire trop grand.

-Je sais.

Soupire dans sa phrase. Ils sortent. Je reprends un masque de joie feinte. Je me lève. Lance une main en avant qu'elle rattrape pour se lever à son tour. Je laisse Bucky et Steve se parler entre eux. Ils en ont besoin, avec leurs secrets qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux. J'en profite pour prendre des nouvelles de Wanda et Vision. Pour honorer la mémoire de Pietro et prendre un peu sa place. Comme il l'aurait voulu, je crois. Ils ont l'air heureux, eux. Entièrement et complètement heureux. Pleins d'un bonheur que je touche à peine du bout des doigts. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle arrive à vivre sa vie alors qu'il n'est plus là.

-Tu sais Vision, si tu fais du mal à Wanda, je te défonce.

Il hausse un sourcil, alors que la sokovienne soupire. Elle sait ce que je fais. Et pourquoi je le fais.

-Et j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois super fort et un super ami à moi. Ne lui brise pas le coeur.

-Comment pourrais je physiquement briser son coeur?

Son innocence me fait rire. Si fort que ça résonne dans tous les couloirs du palais, je crois. Je me plie en deux. Evacue la peur qui me trouait les os, il y a peu. Je ris jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux abdos. Mais ça fait du bien. Et quand je m'arrête, je ne peux me retenir de lui lancer une dernière pique.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

Et Wanda se joint à mes gloussements face à son sourcil interrogatif. Il ne comprendra jamais le second degré. Jamais. Un bras s'enroule autour de mon ventre. Je me tends légèrement. Pas encore habituée au contact sans prévenir. Malgré le temps qui passe. Son menton coule contre ma clavicule, après que sa bouche n'est laissée un baiser sur ma peau trop chaude.

-Qu'est ce qui est si drôle?

-Les hommes.

Il hausse un sourcil. Je l'embrasse, croisant du coin de l'oeil le regard pétillant de malice de Wanda. Comme une blague juste entre nous. Gardiennes d'autres secrets qui nous appartiennent à jamais.

-Je dois faire quelques tests supplémentaires avec les médecins. Je voulais être sûr que tu es en bonne compagnie.

Je souris. Serre sa main un peu trop fort. Parce qu'il voulait du réconfort. Et que je ne l'ai vu que trop tard. Parce que je ne suis pas encore parfaite. Que je continue d'apprendre. Faiblesse.

-Toujours.

-Toujours.

Murmurés à l'oreille. C'est bête et stupide mais c'est ce qui nous permet de rester debout. Il disparaît derrière une autre porte. Coeur qui se tord. Besoin de savoir qu'il va bien. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Ca, c'est au dessus de mes compétences. Je passe une main sur mon visage, le dos collé au mur. Wanda se joint à moi, envoyant Vision auprès de Natasha pour avoir un moment à nous.

-Vous êtes mignons.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Parce que non. On s'accroche l'un à l'autre pour continuer à vivre. C'est tout. On ne peut pas être mignons. On ne peut pas être comme les autres, à s'aimer simplement. On est tous les deux déglingués. On est tous les deux en réparation. Sans jamais en voir le bout.

-On n'est pas mignons.

Elle soupire.

-Vous êtes amoureux. Tu viens de le dire toi même.

Comme une boule dans la gorge. Pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer maintenant alors que tout le monde est là. Et que ce n'est pas mon moment à moi. C'est celui de Bucky. Mais je viens de lui dire je t'aime. Ces mots n'ont jamais vraiment franchi mes lèvres pour lui. Ils sont trop importants pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi. Je ne savais même pas leur sens, il y a si longtemps, quand je vivais encore dans les rues de Chicago, avec le froid pour seul compagnon... Souvenirs de jours funestes qui m'étreignent. Qui m'assassinent à petit feu. Trop intense que je m'y perds. Un bout de rouge envahit mon esprit. Comme une couverture apaisante pour la douleur qui refait surface.

_Il faut que tu arrête de revenir toujours vers le passé._

Murmure dans un coin de ma tête.

-J'essaie.

Voix qui se brise. Un peu. Parce que ça devrait aller mieux. Mais je n'y arrive pas encore. Je n'arrive pas à être assez forte. Elle me couvre de ses bras. Alors que les autres parlent encore comme si de rien n'était. Parce qu'ils nous connaissent. Ils me connaissent. Me laissent gérer mes émotions comme je le veux et pas comme ils le voudraient. Ils savent que sinon je pourrais partir en vrille et me refermer comme une huître. Comme toujours... Porte qui claque dans le lointain. Je me dégage rapidement des bras de Wanda. Elle m'interroge de ses grands yeux de biche.

_C'est son jour pour ne pas être bien. Pas le mien._

Elle hoche la tête. Ne commente pas. Je suppose qu'elle aussi cache une part d'elle-même à Vision. Peut-être même qu'elle ne lui parle pas de Pietro. Parce que c'est trop compliqué, et que ça fait trop mal et que tout est trop dur quand elle parle de lui. Respirer. Réfléchir. Vivre. Je passe mes doigts autour de son bras. Pour un peu de soutient. Le plus que je peux lui offrir, alors qu'il est de retour, avec son sourire triomphant qui met de côté toutes les ampoules de la pièce et qui devient la seule et unique source de lumière de ce couloir froid.

-Il est définitivement parti.

Comme l'impression qu'une nouvelle page de noirceur se tourne et que l'univers commence à reprendre un peu de sens. Bucky m'entoure de ses bras. Son odeur imprègne mes narines. Il va falloir qu'on parle. De beaucoup de choses. Mais pour le moment, il faut faire la fête. Le Soldat de l'Hiver a enfin disparu.

* * *

**Bon, qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette fin? Ce chapitre a-t-il besoin d'une suite directe ou ça va comme ça? Faut me dire, que je me mette directement à l'écriture. Aussi, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas! Etes vous surpris de la réaction de Sander a ce premier Je t'aime? De celle de Bucky? **

**A la semaine prochaine (et cette fois-ci, ce sera bien dimanche, comme d'habitude)**


	2. Cauchemar

_**Salut!**_

_**Alors, comment ça va maintenant que les vacances sont là? **_

_**Vu que je n'ai pas entendu de vos nouvelles, j'ose espérer que vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre. Parce que ça y est, c'est la fin de la guimauve et le début des problèmes! Parce que, je ne veux pas dire, mais on entend pas beaucoup parler de Bucky avant Infinity War...**_

_**Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire donc je vous laisse à votre lecture!**_

_**Disclamer : Je n'ai aucun des vengeurs sous mon aile, mais par contre, Sander est bien à l'ombre!**_

* * *

Noir du sommeil. Les doigts dans de la terre. Je fronce les sourcils. Sens le soleil qui réchauffe mon épiderme. Un peu trop. Assez pour encore devenir rouge tomate. Inspiration. Poussière qui se colle dans mes poumons. Expiration. Bourrasque de vent. Lumière qui brûle mes paupières fermées. Je les ouvre progressivement. Consciente de devoir le faire par étapes pour ne pas m'abîmer les rétines.

-Hey.

Voix familière. Main sur mon front. Sur ma joue. Qui caresse tendrement. Je pose mes doigts sur les siens. Contemple le visage penché au dessus de moi, sans même douter de son identité. Bucky. Sourcils froncés, barbouillé de sueur, souffle court. Quelque chose ne va pas.

-Il faut que tu te lève.

Et puis les canons qui explosent. Les armes qui crachent leurs jets de flammes. Merde. Je me redresse rapidement, comme brûlée par la poudre qui envahit mes narines. Mes mains sont pleines de poussières et ce que je croyais être de la terre n'est que du béton en poudre, vestige des rues d'une New York à présent dévastée. New York. Vague de panique dans l'estomac. Armée alienne qui envahit les avenues. New York. Hurlement dans le lointain. Je croise mon reflet dans une vitre tenant encore debout. Mon corps d'enfant. Des cheveux trop longs, qui tombent sur mon visage. Sur mes épaules. Dans mon dos. Qui m'empêchent de voir correctement. J'attache un élastique autour de ma tignasse. Pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment je me retrouve dans mon corps d'avant ma première bataille en tant que vengeure. Eclat vert qui passe devant mes yeux. Et la main de métal dans la mienne. Pour ne pas me perdre.

-Il faut qu'on évacue.

J'acquiesce. Attrape une barre de fer qui dépasse d'un bout de ciment. Machines spatiales qui filent au dessus de nos têtes.

-Sander, Hulk a besoin de toi, bourdonne la voix de Clint dans mon oreille.

Hulk. Il est là. Quelque part. Je lance un regard à Bucky. Front plissé, arme en avant. Prêt à se battre. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je ne peux pas... Je... Et une vague d'assaillants qui fondent sur notre position. Cri gutural dans mon dos. Je me retourne. Hulk, au prises avec des robots d'argents. Trop. Il ne pourra pas... Je dois le rejoindre. Je dois l'aider. Un éclat bleu qui passe devant mes yeux.

-Dégage l'assassin.

Accent de Sokovie qui bouscule mon sergent. Comme dans mes souvenirs, aussi beau, aussi acerbe. Mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon attention de Hulk qui se meurt. Je sens mes pas qui s'actionnent par eux mêmes. Parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Il faut que j'aille le sauver. Il ne peut pas encore disparaître. Il n'a pas le droit de disparaître encore une fois dans le vide intergalactique.

-Stark.

Panique dans sa voix. Panique dans mes os. Je me retourne.

-Tu as tué mes parents!

Tony, gant levé, luisant d'un bleu inquiétant. Yeux fous de rage et de chagrin. Bucky. Hurlement de Hulk. Déchirée entre les deux. Entre celui que j'aime et celui que j'aime.

-Tu l'avais pas vu...

Pietro. Incapable de terminer la fin de sa phrase, un trou béant de blaster dans la poitrine. Si grand que j'arrive à voir à travers son corps. Non. Non. Non. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Genoux qui tombent sur le sol, incapable d'avancer. De faire un choix. Qui sauver? Hulk, Pietro ou Bucky.

-Natasha/Betty!

Les deux noms qui se confondent dans mon esprit. Tête qui craque, tournant trop vite. Bruce sous les tirs ennemis. Qui se jette devant la rousse pour la protéger. Ou devant la brune plutôt. Mais Hulk n'est plus avec lui. Hulk est en train de mourir. Bruce est en train de mourir. Pietro est en train de mourir. Bucky est en train de mourir.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attacher. S'attacher, c'est pour les faibles. Tu es faible.

Voix qui résonne dans le chaos. Alec. Toujours Alec, doigts entremêlés à ceux de Loki, Ultron dans leurs sillages. Figures royales synonymes de mort. Et moi qui ne peux rien faire. Qui regarde, incapable de respirer, incapable de bouger. Incapable de choisir celui que je sauverai. Incapable de choisir ceux qui disparaîtront à jamais. Ils vont tous mourir. Je vais être toute seule. Je ne peux pas être toute seule. Aquarelle de violet derrière ces monstres qui me font face. Comme un marionnetiste qui tire toutes les ficelles de leurs âmes démoniques.

-NON!

Hurlement qui me déchire les cordes vocales. Qui déchire toute ma réalité. Ils vont tous mourir. Je vais mourir aussi. Je dois mourir aussi. Je m'élance en avant, avec ma vulgaire barre de fer entre les doigts. Pour les vaincre. Tous. Ils les ont tous tué. Ils doivent payer. Je passe les aliens. Je passe les robots. Je passe les héros qui furent mes amis. L'araignée. Stark. Captain. Natasha. Tous incapable de me retenir. Et puis une main, incroyablement grande qui enferme mon bras droit. Une autre, plus fine, qui s'occupe de mon bras gauche. Je me retourne, écume aux lèvres, muscles tendus à l'extrême, pulsant d'une rage bouillante. Pour voir deux figures que je m'invente depuis l'enfance. Si réelle que je pourrais presque y croire.

-Sander, il faut que tu te réveille ma chérie.

Une femme avec des yeux d'un bleu incroyable, à la peau d'un blanc presque irréel et des pomettes hautes. Qui me ressemble autant qu'elle ressemble à Alec. Mélange diffut de nous deux.

-Sander, il faut te réveiller.

Un homme métisse. Avec des lèvres charnues, un corps malingre et des cheveux un peu plus crépus que les miens. Qui me ressemble autant qu'il ressemble à Alec. Mélange diffut de nous deux.

Esprit qui débloque. Non. Ils ne peuvent pas exister.

-_**SANDER**_!

Quatre voix qui hurlent mon prénom en même temps. Hulk. Bruce. Pietro. Bucky. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois... Larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Poitrine contre mon visage. Torse contre mon dos. Rires débordant de haine. Plaintes trop fortes qui résonnent dans ma tête. Tout qui se mélange. Pour ne plus que former du violet effroyable.

-Réveille toi!

Voix imaginaires de ces parents qui n'ont peut-être jamais existés formant un écho dans mon esprit embrumé de sommeil.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ma poitrine se soulève trop vite, forçant contre les sanglots qui m'empêchent de respirer. Besoin d'évacuer. De me laisser aller... Je me précipite devant l'évier. Vomis tout ce que j'ai avalé la veille. Les pâtes à la bolognaise. Le yaourt au lait de chèvre. Ma pilulle. La salade de tomate. Et de la bile. Beaucoup de bile. Un peu de sentiments aussi. Je veux Bruce. Il me faut Bruce. Je crois geindre son nom entre deux subresauts. Mais il n'est pas là. Il ne me répond pas. Il devrait être là. Il a toujours été là après les cauchemars... Il m'a abandonné. Comme la sensation qu'il me laisse toute seule une deuxième fois. Ou une centième, parce que mes rêves semblent adorer que je le perde. Encore et encore et encore. Je dois... Je dois... Je dois oublier. Main qui glisse vers l'égouttoir et les couverts propres. Cherchant désespérément une lame pour apaiser la souffrance de l'âme. La douleur aide. La douleur est réelle. Pas ces souvenirs qui ne sont pas les miens. Du fer glisse le long de mes doigts. En mange brièvement la pulpe. Trouvée. Poignet levé par habitude. Tranche qui dévore la chair. Réconfortant. Une coupure. Hulk englouti par une armée de bébés Ultron. Une coupure. Bruce sous les balles pour sauver sa Natasha. Ou sa Betty. Je ne sais pas. Elles ne sont plus rien sans lui. Une coupure. Pietro, avec un trou béant dans la poitrine, pire encore que de le voir transpercé de balles. Une coupure. Tony qui pulvérise Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. Je regarde sur son côté du lit. Endormi avec un petit filet de bave le long de sa barbe. Là. Il est là. Il n'est pas parti. Il ne m'a pas laissée. Il ne m'a pas abandonnée. Il ne me reste que lui. Je respire enfin. Lâche mon couteau. Mon sang dégouline sur le plancher et goût horrible dans la bouche. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est là. Il va bien. Tout va bien. Il est là. Je me rallonge. Me blottie contre lui en appuyant légèrement sur mon poignet, jambes enroulées autour des siennes pour le garder contre moi. Il est là. Ce n'était qu'un de ces rêves qui fait mal. Mais tout va bien. Tout va mieux. Il grogne. Tente de bouger. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ouvre un oeil endormi. Un deuxième. Pleinement et totalement alerte. Il soupire. Passe sa main valide sur mon visage caché par mes cheveux. Il ne pose pas de question. Me demande simplement de soigner mes plaies trop fraîches. Sans avoir besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'elles sont là, quelque part. Et de me laver les dents parce que j'ai une halène de chacal. Je me lève, regrettant immédiatement de quitter son contact. Passe un peu de désinfectant et beaucoup de gaze sur ces coupures plus profondes que d'habitude. Brosse mes dents une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus que de la menthe dans ma bouche. C'était un de ces cauchemars spéciaux. De ceux qui font que mon monde s'écroule de nouveau. Qui manque à chaque fois de me voir retomber dans l'alcool. Pour oublier. Encore et toujours oublier. Je me rassois. Il se redresse. Passe une main autour de mon ventre. Brûlante de vie. Besoin qui grandit. Ses lèvres explorent ma mâchoire. Mon cou. Mon oreillle. Descendent. Encore et encore. Pour ne plus penser. Pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre que les vagues de plaisir qui envahissent ma chair. Ne plus rien penser jusqu'à ce qu'il faille dormir de nouveau. Pour survivre à la journée à venir, lente et longue, avec le soleil d'Afrique pour nous brûler l'épiderme. Il change les draps. Je pars sous la douche. Il me rejoint sous l'eau glacée. Lave son corps trop bien fait. Je l'aide à mettre du savon dans son dos, passant délicatement sur toutes les cicatrices de sa peau. Sans vraiment chercher à rallumer la flamme que nous devons éteindre pour retourner nous coucher. Propre et à l'abri des cauchemars, je me rendors d'un sommeil sans rêves.

_Don't you dare forget the sun_

Panique. Pour me souvenir que ce n'est que mon réveil. Qu'aucune balle, qu'aucun blaster, que rien de dangereux ne pourra jamais venir ici. Envahir notre cocon de sécurité. Mon poignet m'élance. Peut-être que j'aurai dû me faire des points... Plus la peine d'y penser. C'est de ma faute. Je dois assumer.

-Sandy...

Surnom que me donnait Alec. Grimace intérieure alors que mon corps se raidit par habitude. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'il n'est plus là. Que c'est Bucky, maintenant, qui l'utilise pour me murmurer des choses que nous seuls partageons.

-Il faut qu'on y aille.

Je grogne. Pas envie de me lever. Pas envie d'affronter le monde hors de notre maison. Il s'empare de mes lèvres. M'entraîne dans son sillage quand il se lève. Enfoiré. Parce qu'il est trop fort et que je suis trop légère. Il me tend une orange pour tout petit déjeuner. Et des vêtements pour aller travailler. Un short tâché d'herbe et un t-shirt rouge. Pour ne pas avoir trop chaud sous le soleil brûlant. Il s'habille. Mange des oeufs brouillés préparés à la vas-vite. Je m'occupe d'aller chercher Thulani. Il s'occupe de sortir les chèvres. Transumance. Il faut les changer de champ. On en a pour la journée. Il garde désespérément sa main dans la mienne. Ou c'est plutôt l'inverse. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. Simplement qu'il est là. Et ça me suffit pour avancer. Toujours avancer un peu plus chaque jour dans l'espoir de ne jamais tomber.

-Tu vas me dire ce que tu as vu?

Je soupire. Il me le demande tout le temps. Dans l'espoir que je lui en parle. Mais il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il a ses propres démons à gérer.

-Non.

Sa main rafermit sa prise.

-Un jour, tu pourras tout me raconter, tu sais. Et je serai là pour t'écouter.

Je hoche la tête. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue auquel je ne réponds pas. Je préfère surveiller notre troupeau, même si le chien le fait déjà très bien tout seul. Pour ne pas parler. Pour ne pas lui dire que je le vois tous les soirs, à mourir encore et encore et encore. Que c'est une faiblesse parce que ça me tue à petit feu. Que l'amour, c'est pour les enfants et que nous n'en sommes plus. Que nos rêves se retrouveront emportés par la faucheuse. Peut-être pas maintenant, alors qu'on suit notre petite vie tranquille en pleine campagne. Mais plus tard. Quand il sera trop vieux, beaucoup trop vieux, et que son serum ne coulera plus dans ses veines pour le maintenir en vie. Quand je serai en fauteuil après une dernière bataille contre une maladie quelconque. Parce que nous sommes humains. Tous les deux. Et que la mort est là, tout le temps, au dessus de nos têtes. Je ne parle pas pour ne pas lui dire que je l'aime et que c'est la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Ou la meilleure. Incapable de me décider sur ce dé lancé en pleine figure par une entité quelconque. Je suis déjà incapable de choisir en quoi je crois. Alors comment croire en lui? Le temps file au gré de nos pas. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil et la fatigue ne décident qu'il soit l'heure de se reposer un peu. On s'assoit sur un rocher, assez en hauteur pour voir nos bêtes broutant tranquillement. Parce qu'elles ont le luxe de ne pas réfléchir, cherchant simplement de quoi se sustenter et se reproduire, sans jamais en faire plus. Sans en faire trop. Je soupire. Penser à autre chose. Je me glisse derrière son dos, jambes repliées, assez haute pour jouer avec ses cheveux. Jusqu'à faire une natte française parfaitement serrée. Il passe sa main sur sa tignasse. S'amuse avec ses pointes. Je me rassois à côté de lui. Un peu plus vide. Apaisée. Parce que ce sont des gestes simples comme ça qui m'empêche d'avoir toutes ces pensées qui tournent perpétuellement dans ma tête.

-Comment tu sais aussi bien coiffer les gens?

Rupture du silence confortable. Je ris un peu. Ca, c'est une question qu'il ne m'avait pas encore posée.

-J'avais les cheveux longs avant. J'adorais tenter de nouveaux trucs avec. J'ai appris en regardant les gens. Apparement, je me débrouille pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu personne pour lui enseigner ça.

Mon regard se perd dans le lointain, un peu dans des souvenirs qui fond du bien à l'âme et je suppose qu'il hausse un sourcil d'interrogation. Il m'a toujours connue avec des cheveux courts. D'abord parce que je n'allais pas bien. Et puis maintenant parce que je les préfère comme ça, rasés d'un côté, de la longueur d'un carré de l'autre. C'est plus simple pour se battre. Surtout plus simple pour être prête rapidement le matin.

-Ils m'arrivaient aux fesses mais ce n'était pas très pratique au boulot. Je les ai coupés après être entrée chez les vengeurs.

Souvenir de Natasha et de ses mains expertes. Du claquement sinistre des ciseaux, pour moi qui ne les avaient jamais raccourci avant. C'est plus simple. Ca fait un problème en moins.

-Il faudra que tu me montre une photo.

Je souris.

-Pas possible chéri. C'est pas l'idéal quand on est en cavale, que d'avoir des souvenirs physiques.

Il sert mon épaule de sa main. Comme si cet état de fait était horrible. Mais il ne l'est pas. Je ne regrette pas mon enfance avec Bruce. S'il y a bien une chose dans ma vie que je ne regrette pas, c'est ça.

-Parle moi de quand tu étais petit, toi. Tu ne m'en parle jamais.

Son regard se perd dans l'infini. Et il raconte. Il parle de sa mère et de ses précieux cookies, réservés aux occasions spéciales. De la maison qui sentait le linge propre et le tabac froid. Mais qu'il n'aimait pas y être. Il préfère me parler de Steve. Un petit Steve, tout fragile, un peu comme fait en verre, malingre et toujours malade. Qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, incapable de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre contre toutes les brutes du quartier. Il me dit comme il enviait ses principes si forts. Comme il les envie toujours. Il me raconte qu'il avait pris l'habitude de traîner dans tout Brooklyn, faisait toutes les allées, tous les soirs, avec toujours cette angoisse au creux de l'estomac, de voir Steve battu à mort près d'une poubelle. Il me parle aussi de la Grande Dépression et du rationnement. De la faim qui tord les boyaux, des familles qui s'arrachent pour avoir un peu de pain pour les gamins. J'imagine les gens hurler contre des militaires pour nourrir leurs enfants, se retrouvant face à un mur de règles et d'ordres qui ne flanche pas. Jamais. Je me souviens de ces gens là. De Ross et de tous les autres. Ces militaires sans cervelle. Il me parle du racisme constant, jusque dans les écoles. Il me parle de ses jeux d'enfants. D'osselets, de billes et de pleins d'autres choses que je devrais connaître, qui remplissaient les cours de récréation. Il me dit que ces jeux-la, je ne les connais pas parce qu'ils sont trop vieux. Je n'ose pas le contredire pour lui parler de moi, qui n'ai jamais été à l'école. Que je sais à peine ce qu'est une récréation. Que je n'ai connu que le lycée, pour deux ans. Il me parle des femmes d'avant, qu'il voyait comme de fragiles créatures, comme de légères aventures. Il me dit que je suis la seule qu'il ne voie pas comme ça. Qu'il comprend, avec ma douleur qui irradit de partout. Mais que je garde pour moi pour éviter les victimes collatérales. Besoin d'être là. Je glisse ma tête contre son épaule. Il lisse mes cheveux. Le silence englouti tout. Nos peines et nos joies. Jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne grogne. Eclats de rire qui explosent dans nos poitrines. Si incongru que s'en est comique. Il se décale un peu pour récupérer son sac. Me tends un sandwich que je suis incapable de prendre, respirant à peine à cause des subresauts légers de mon torax. Léger coup dans mes côtes pour me faire revenir sur Terre.

-Quand t'auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule, tu devrais manger un bout.

Immense sourire sur ses lèvres et yeux qui pétillent. J'aime nos moments comme ça. Où tout est sérieux et qu'une petite chose nous sort de nos souvenirs. Aussi simple qu'un ventre qui a faim...

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Les mots sortent comme ça, d'instinct. Plus naturellement qu'avant. Je vais mieux. Je peux lui dire ça. Il a le droit de me voler ça. Il me supporte. Nos lèvres s'effleurent. Parce que nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre. Encore un peu.

-Loup blanc. Tigre blanc.

Ombre au dessus de nos têtes. Sursaut. Réflexes de défense. Je suis debout devant lui, poings en avant. Soldat de l'armée Wakandienne. Et T'Challa dans le lointain. Okoye derrière lui. Tous les deux avec des mallettes entre les doigts. Visages sombres. Je ne comprends pas. Je tourne mon regard vers Bucky. Il a les sourcils froncés, un poing en guise de main, tous les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême. Et je me surprends à l'imiter. Je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Ma voix tremble un peu d'inquiétude. Depuis quand est ce que ma voix peut être pleine de ça? Je suis un robot. Je ne montre pas mes peurs. Surtout pas celle de ne rien piger. Masque qui refait surface, comme une couverture réconfortante qui cache tout ce que j'ai à l'intérieur de moi. Je suis le Robot de Chicago. Je l'ai été pendant longtemps. Mes traits se tendent, mes poings se ferment davantage. Je ne suis plus qu'une machine à tuer.

-Le roi vous demande.

Il baisse sa tête en signe de respect avant de s'écarter de notre chemin. Buck s'avance d'un pas. D'un deuxième. Jusqu'à être trop près. Je reste dans son sillage. Le roi nous fixe quelques instants, lèvres pincées, comme un soupçons de pitié dans le regard. Je plisse les yeux. Il dépose sa mallette sur un balot de paille. L'ouvre. Pour révéler le nouveau bras cybernétique de Bucky. Sa nouvelle prothèse, qui aurait dû être prête pour dans un mois. Pas maintenant. Peur qui me troue les intestins. Impression de tomber. Okoye s'avance. Fait de même. Pour dévoiler un bô de vibranium augmenté technologiquement pour me servir d'arme à feu. Ca aussi, ça aurait dû mettre plus de temps à arriver. Je ne comprends pas. Bucky passe sa main valide sur le métal froid. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur mon présent. L'alliage respire contre la chaleur de mon épiderme. Forme des traces grises. Je ne comprends pas.

-Où est le combat?

Les mots résonnent dans mon esprit. Non. Non. Non. Pas ça. Pas encore. Pas une nouvelle guerre. Souvenir du rêve de cette nuit. De Bucky à genoux, en sang. Pas ça.

* * *

_**Re!**_

_**Alors, ce chapitre? Pas trop ennuyant? Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de la séquence du cauchemar? Trop démonstrative? Ou comme il faut? Et est ce que vous trouvez approprié le surnom Wakandien de Sander, Tigre Blanc? Ah et au passage, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête qu'un perso marvel s'appelle comme ça... Mais bon, il ne fait pas parti du MCU donc on peut dire que ça va? Et qu'est ce que vous attendez pour la suite? **_

_**Bon, après toutes ces questions, je vous laisse profiter de votre week end!**_


	3. Un peu de nous

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Voilà la suite de Bucky! Au programme, du désespoir, beaucoup de désespoir, et peu de lumière aussi. J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Disclamer : Malgré les hallucinations que me prodiguent la chaleur, je suis quasiment sûre que Sander est un personnage que j'ai inventé mais que les autres sont à MARVEL.**

* * *

Tout s'écroule. Comme un tremblement de terre. Un séisme qui gronde. Si fort que je n'entends plus rien. Que je ne sens plus rien. Il faut reprendre les armes. Une dernière fois. Ce qu'on me dit tout le temps pour essayer de tenir. C'est la dernière fois. Tu verras, fais nous confiance. Une dernière bataille et on te laisse tranquille. Pourtant, les cors m'appellent, sans même faire attention à ce que je veux ou pas. La guerre envahie mon monde. Je réponds toujours présente. Et elle me prend tout le temps quelque chose. Une chose que je croyais acquise. Une personne à laquelle je tiens plus que tout au monde. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une. Une seule. Elle ne peut pas me le prendre. Pas lui. Pas Bucky. Pas après qu'on ai réussi à construire un petit chez nous. Une petite vie tranquille. Elle ne peut pas me l'enlever. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé. On devait mourir. Plus tard. Je m'étais imaginé qu'on partirai tous les deux dans quelques décennies, avec pleins de rides sur le visage et trop d'années au compteur. Peut être même avec des enfants pour s'occuper de nous et des petits enfants pour éclairer nos yeux lasses. Mais la guerre est là. Et je le connais. Il foncera tête baissée. Je me connais. On finira tous les deux sur le champ de bataille, membres en sang et rage dans les tripes. Coeur qui effrite ses derniers morceaux.

-J'ai besoin de...

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. Ma voix se bloque dans ma poitrine. Je crois que quelqu'un tente de me réconforter en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je l'ôte rapidement. Impression que la chaleur de cette peau avale toute la mienne. Je dois... Je dois partir. Je dois arrêter de penser. Je dois arrêter de penser à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Mes mains tremblent. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Du fer envahit ma bouche, dents qui déchiquètent ma peau. Et je n'arrive qu'à penser une seule chose, alors que le monde s'écroule tout autour.

-Il faut rentrer les chèvres.

Exclamations inquiètes. Comportement illogique. Tâche à accomplir. Pour avancer. J'ai la tête pleine de coton, le souffle perdu, paumée dans un tourbillon d'émotions que je n'arrive pas vraiment à gérer. Je siffle Thulani. Il me suit. J'attrape mon bâton de bergère. Bergère. Je suis une bergère. Pourquoi me traite-on comme un soldat? Je n'ai jamais été un soldat. J'ai toujours prétendue l'être, pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Mais je suis juste une victime. Qui perd, tout le temps. Qui perd jusqu'à n'avoir plus rien. Plus rien que des souvenirs qui empoisonnent l'esprit. Qui rendent fous. Je suis une fugitive. Les fugitifs fuient devant le danger. Je devrais fuir. Mais ils me demandent de rester. De me battre à leurs côtés. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça. Le Wakanda est censé être coupé du monde. Le Wakanda est notre petite bulle. Loin de l'enfer. L'enfer ne peut pas envahir notre Wakanda. Notre sanctuaire. Je sens des larmes poindrent. Des gens parler dans mon dos. Mon nom ressort plusieurs fois, leurs voix vibrants d'inquiétude. Mais je n'écoute pas. Je rentre les chèvres. Ca, je sais faire. Ca, ça ne fait pas de mal. Mes pas sur automatiques jusqu'à la maison. Mes mouvements erratiques. Une silhouette qui me suit comme une ombre alors que sa majesté part. Nous laisse couler après nous avoir balancé un iceberg en pleine coque. Il ne peut pas débarquer comme ça pour nous demander un service si grand. Il n'a pas le droit. Il ne peut pas nous infliger ça. On a trop vécu. Trop perdus. Trop gagné. Je ne peux pas repartir à la guerre. On a réussi à se construire une vie à nous. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous l'enlever.

Chevreau qui s'empêtre dans mes jambes. Dernière ligne droite. Je me penche pour l'aider. Il me file un petit coup de corne semblant dire qu'il va se relever tout seul. Qu'il peut le faire. Parce que c'est ce qu'il faut pour avancer. Toujours avancer. Je reste. L'observe. Et même si se relever est dur, que ça prend presque toute son énergie, il le fait seul. C'est la seule chose à faire pour survivre. Je ne bouge pas, alors qu'il trottine vers sa mère. Je ne peux plus bouger. Parce que je pars en guerre. Et que c'est la seule chose à faire pour survivre. Pour ne plus se retrouver entre les tirs croisés. Il faut que je tombe pour pouvoir me relever. Même si c'est dur, même si ça fait mal. Même si ça me détruit.

-Sander?

Main de métal qui mange mon épaule. Je pars en guerre. On part en guerre. Je me lève d'un bond. Fonds dans ses bras. Besoin de chaleur. D'être rassurée avec la tempête qui menace. Il lisse mes cheveux. Je sens sa peau sur mon crâne. Avec ce quelque chose qui me calme instantanément. Et il se met à parler. Avec des mots dont je ne cherche pas le sens. Une nouvelle bataille nous attend. Je m'accroche à son t-shirt. Enfonce accidentellement mes ongles dans sa chair. Respire son odeur d'arbre et de paille. Son odeur rien qu'à lui, loin des mascarades des parfums. Je crois qu'il fait pareil, le visage perdu dans mon cou. Il y dépose un baiser. Regards qui se croisent. Bleu contre bleu. Plus rien n'existe. Simplement ses yeux qui dégoulinent de peur. Pour moi. Pour ce qui nous attend. Pour ce futur qui n'existera peut-être pas. J'avance ma bouche contre la sienne. Goût de désespoir. Eboulie dans un coin de mon esprit. Front contre front.

-On doit survivre. On doit se promettre de survivre.

Mes mots qui se brisent un peu. Parce qu'il est le seul qui me maintient en vie. Que sans lui, plus rien n'existe. Plus rien n'aura de goût. Il ne restera que l'amertume d'un passé oublié. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'en revenir. Plus maintenant.

-Je te rattraperai.

-C'est idiot. Pourquoi est ce qu'on se promet tout le temps ça?

Sa main de chair passe sur ma joue. Attrape une larme qui coule sur mon visage.

-Parce que je t'aime. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

Envie de le rejetter. De l'envoyer bouler. Pour ne pas avoir mal. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais plus ce qui fait souffrir ou non. Je ne sais plus si vivre sans lui est préférable à vivre avec lui. Je ne sais plus si l'éloigner fait du bien ou si ça fait plus de mal. Je ne sais plus comment réfléchir. Comment vivre sans lui. Je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer un monde sans lui. Il ne peut pas mourir. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir.

Sourire plein de désillusion. Baiser sur mon front. Et il me guide dans notre maison, ses mains dans les miennes. Ses deux mains. Le métal brûle contre mon épiderme. J'aimerai lui arracher ce bras supplémentaire. Pour me dire que j'ai tout inventé. Que la guerre ne toque pas à notre porte. Pour me dire qu'elle n'existe plus, souvenir lointain. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Il me lâche. Besoin de le garder contre moi. Besoin de le garder loin de moi. Il retourne le matelat. Soupire devant un rasoir, bien caché sous notre lit en cas de besoin. Mais c'est autre chose qu'il cherche. Qu'il sort. Un petit écrin noir. Envie de tout foutre en l'air. De lui dire à quel point je le déteste. Parce que ce qu'il va faire, je l'ai imaginé cent fois. Mais pas comme ça. Pas avant de partir au front. Sur le bord de la rivière, un soir tranquille d'été, des lucioles qui nous entourent. Moment dégoulinant de guimauve. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que la mort tient fermement sa faux autour de nos gorges. Il s'agenouille. Corps incapable de bouger. De dire que ce n'est pas le moment. Que je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Parce qu'il doit rester avec moi dans cette maison et nous ne devons pas nous retrouver une fois de plus sur le champ de bataille. Mais les tambours grondent déjà, les chevaux tapent du pieds, les armes étincellent. Tout n'est déjà plus que désolation. Alors, au lieu de se retrouver en plein milieu des tirs, autant aller vers eux.

-On doit survivre. C'est non négociable. Sander Jones, tu dois survivre pour pouvoir m'épouser.

Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça, dans la vraie vie. On ne décide pas qui va vivre ou qui va mourir pour des plans fait sur la comète. Pour s'imaginer un futur qui n'existera peut être pas. Certainement pas. Tout le monde meurt autour de moi. Il imagine que pour lui, ce sera différent. Que cette guerre là ne lui prendra pas sa vie parce qu'il a déjà vu la mort en face. On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je pose mes yeux dans les siens. Plainte silencieuse d'une mer agitée pour que j'accepte, pour donner un sens à rester en vie. Pour donner un sens à continuer. Toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'on en crève. Je cède. Lui laisse un peu de cet espoir que je n'ai plus.

-Oui. Je vais survivre. On va survivre. Pour pouvoir se marier.

Phare dans la nuit. Larmes. Baiser perdu dans le temps. Il glisse la bague à mon doigt. Argentée. Avec une pierre rouge comme son étoile. Vieux souvenirs servant à en créer de nouveaux. Qui auraient dû être plus joyeux. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de survie. Pour nous deux. L'enfoiré. Il sait très bien que sans lui, sans cette promesse, je me perdrai. Que je rêve tellement souvent de mourir que je pourrais me laisser faire. Il sait qu'avec ça, qu'avec cette promesse là, je vais tout faire pour vivre encore un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut pour faire partie de son existence.

-Il faut qu'on s'équipe.

Je hoche la tête. Plus question de sentiments. Je fouille dans un tiroir secret pour en sortir ma tenue de combat. Conçue il y a longtemps, quand j'avais l'espoir fou de rejoindre Captain dans sa quête de justice. Pour ne pas en survivre. Mais maintenant, il le faut. J'enfile mon pantalon cargo. Mon t-shirt à capuche. Gilet pare-balle dessus. Je noue mes bottes, faisant claquer le vibranium de leurs semelles. Genouillères de métal. Coudières. Mittennes. Et cette arme qui m'attend. Je sors ma panoplie de couteaux. Les aiguise avec méthode. En évitant de penser à la suite. Je les cale un peu partout sur mon corps. Je passe un bandeau noir autour de mes cheveux. Pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Garde un peu de maquillage de guerre dans ma poche. Pour quand le moment viendra. Que je puisse dissimuler mon visage. Atténuer mes sentiments. Et me sentir un peu en sécurité. Je soupire. Voilà longtemps que je n'avait pas penser à ça. Au peu de sécurité que j'arrive à m'accorder alors que la bataille gronde. A devoir tuer ou être tué. Longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à des ennemis autres que moi même. Muscles qui tremblent sous la tension. Mâchoire qui me fait grincer des dents. Penser à autre chose. Toujours penser à autre chose. Bucky. Je le regarde. Déjà en tenue de combat de la tête aux pieds. Il détache ses cheveux pour les rabattre en un mi chignon haut. Fait claquer son flingue. Vérifie ses chargeurs. Ange de la mort terriblement sexy. Sentiment incongru qui surgit dans ma tête. Souvenir d'une nuit avec cet uniforme. Joues qui rougissent. Et ses yeux qui tombent sur moi, pile à ce moment là. Sourire moqueur. Joueur. Il s'approche. Dépose son arme sur le lit.

-La vue vous plaît future madame Barnes?

Mot qui glissent sur mon épiderme. Qui coulent en même temps qu'un frisson le long de ma colonne. Parce que m'appeler Madame Barnes est la plus belle chose au monde. Surtout avec cette voix là. Et avec ce sourire là.

-Peut être, futur monsieur Jones.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Vingt et unième siècle.

Il enroule ses bras autour de mes hanches.

-J'adore ce siècle.

Bouche contre bouche. Besoin de respirer. Besoin de partir. Parce que la guerre ne peut pas attendre. Ne nous attendra pas. Que d'autres s'arment, déjà prêts à mourir. Et que la mort nous tient en joue. Je me décale. M'extirpe de sa chaleur pour retrouver le froid de mon corps à moi. Il lie sa main de chaire à la mienne. Je m'y accroche.

-Il faut y aller. On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Pour les sentiments. Il passe la lanière de son arme autour de son torse. J'attrape mon bô. Nous nous mettons en route. Mon corps tremble, tendus. Et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est l'excitation de la bataille ou la peur de me retrouver dans les tranchées qui me fait convulser. Plus de cris d'enfants. Plus rien que les pleurs d'animaux laissés à leur propre sort alors que leurs propriétaires se réfugient derrière les fortifications du palais. Alors que les pères et les mères s'équipent pour soutenir leurs roi. Leur pays. Leurs frontières. Leurs tranquillité au prix de leurs vies. Valeur beaucoup trop élevée pour quelque chose de trop insignifiant. Mais qui suis-je pour juger du prix d'une vie alors que la mienne ne vaut pas grand chose? Simplement une cinquantaine de dollars américains. Ou même moins maintenant que je suis adulte. Sourire fou qui flashe dans ma mémoire. Pas maintenant. Main qui écrase celle que je tiens entre mes doigts. Pouce qui passe sur ma peau pour m'apaiser un peu. Nous sommes en guerre. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les sentiments. Pas le temps pour les souvenirs. Pas le temps pour redevenir une enfant. Je suis adulte. Plus encore que lors de ma dernière bataille. Je suis adulte. J'ai la responsabilité de me battre. Contre nos assaillants, nos ennemis, dont je ne sais rien. On part en terrain inconnu, contre des ennemis inconnus. Pourtant j'obéis sans rien dire. Sans poser de question. Je suis devenue une soldat. Ca fait autant peur que s'en ai réconfortant. Je suis devenue une soldat. Sans émotion. Sans rien qu'un seul but. Vaincre pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Pour un futur hypothétique auprès de celui que j'aime. Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Pas de fin malheureuse. Une issue. Un but. Nos pas nous guident jusqu'au château. Un soldat nous conduit auprès de la cellule de crise. Shuri est prête, une tablette en main, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, travaillant sur un projet dont nous ne savons rien. T'Challa examine les plans de son territoire. Demande régulièrement des nouvelles sur les différentes tribus qui devraient se battre à nos côtés. Bucky s'installe à côté d'Okoye. Parle de stratégie. Je me poste devant un écran géant qui met en scène notre bataille hypothétique. Disposition aléatoire des troupes. Pas assez efficace. Je m'empare d'un stylo électronique. Commence à faire des modifications malgré les plaintes qui commencent à s'élever autour de moi. Le roi se poste à mon flanc. Examine mes changements.

-Quelles sont les forces ennemies?

-Inconnues. On sait juste qu'elles viennent de l'espace.

Sourcil haussé. Bras croisé. Souvenir de New York qui envahissent ma tête.

-Alors j'ai des choses à changer.

Je revois nos forces de frappe. Je place nos défenses de front, en précisant la formation la plus adaptée. Tortue. Comme les romains de l'ancien temps. Je place T-Challa en arrière. Il grogne. Apparemment non.

-Le roi doit être à l'avant des troupes.

Il se déplace sur le schéma. Je me mords la lèvre. On a peu de chances de survivre et un pays sans roi ne tient pas. Mais il ne m'écoutera pas. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est trop têtu pour ça.

-Les vengeurs sont entrés dans notre territoire.

Je me retourne. Personne n'avait parlé de ça. Personne ne m'avait dit que... T'Challa se rapproche et annote le palais.

-Notre but est de protéger Vision le temps que Shuri lui enlève sa pierre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que sans ça on mourra tous.

Souffle qui se coupe. Vision est en danger. Lui enlever sa pierre? Mais dans quel but? Et puis, j'ai beau ne pas m'y connaître beaucoup en technologie, je m'y connais un peu en mécanique. Comment un engin peut-il fonctionner sans son moteur? Vision ne peut pas fonctionner sans son moteur. Vision fait parti de la famille. C'est le petit ami de Wanda. C'est un peu le fils de Bruce. De Tony aussi.

-On ne peut pas lui enlever la pierre.

Silence. Parce que ma voix éclate. Parce que je sens que je vais me briser. On ne peut pas me l'enlever. On ne peut pas me le prendre. J'en ai assez des morts. Des gens qu'on abandonne. Main qui tente de se frayer un chemin vers la mienne. Mon regard qui croise une mer coincée dans deux iris.

-Sander...

Ton apaisant. Mais pourquoi se calmer alors que la tempête fait rage? Ils veulent tuer Vision pour le bien commun. Souvenir des croyances d'Ultron. Ils veulent faire pareil. Exterminer pour reconstruire.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire passer le monde avant lui.

Shuri qui s'avance. Pose un ordinateur devant mes yeux fuyant. Elle se met à parler. Explique calmement toutes les étapes de son opération, si c'est comme ça qu'on peut l'appeler. Comme une vraie médecin. Avec plus rien de l'enfant qu'elle est encore. Elle me parle des pierres, de ce qu'on en sait et de comment elles affectent Vision. Mais je ne pense qu'à une chose. Je n'imagine qu'une chose. La douleur dans le regard de Wanda si elle échoue. Elle ne doit pas échouer. Bucky se pose contre moi. J'enroule mon bras autour du sien pour un peu de réconfort illusoire. Impression d'être avec Bruce. De pouvoir enfin me reposer sur quelqu'un. Après tout ce temps... Shuri explique qu'extraire la pierre est possible. Compliqué face à une armée venue de l'espace pour l'en empêcher. Mais faisable. J'essaye de m'en convaincre. De rationaliser. Elle va y arriver. Elle a réussi à nous réparer alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Je voulais mourir. Elle m'a fait vivre. Il voulait s'enfuir. Elle l'a fait rester. Elle peut enlever le moteur de Vision et le remplacer. Elle est douée. Je le sais. Il faut que je crois un peu en elle. Juste ce qu'il faut pour être prête pour la guerre. Je tourne ma bague de fiançailles entre mes doigts. On va se battre pour lui faire gagner du temps. On doit y arriver. Pour que Vision vive. Pour qu'on vive tous. C'est notre seule mission. De revenir en un seul morceau à la maison. De se marier avec tout le monde que l'on connaît comme invités. Comme je l'ai imaginé. Avec tous nos amis. Avec tous les vengeurs. Avec tous le Wakanda. On doit tous survivre. Il le faut.

* * *

**Bon voilà. Au prochain chapitre, on aura le droit aux retrouvailles entre Sander et Bruce. Comment pensez-vous que cela se passera? Bien? Mal? Les deux? Est ce que la proposition de Bucky vous a surpris? Et si cela semble soudain, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y ai bien réfléchi! Il faut se dire que ça fait presque deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble tous les deux, bon gré mal gré, à se supporter quand ça ne va pas, et à s'aimer autrement... Donc je trouve ça logique. Pas vous?**

**Allez, je vous laisse, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine!**

**D'ailleurs, je préviens que je posterai dans le week end, peut-être même dès Samedi parce que j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un peu la course alors qu'hier, ça l'était un peu moins donc voilà. Je changerai peut-être de jour pour la semaine à venir.**

**Bye bye!**


	4. Passé, présent, futur

**Yo!**

**Les vacances se passent bien? Je viens faire un petit coucou pour poster ce chapitre-ci avant d'aller voir le nouveau Spiderman au cinéma. J'espère vraiment qu'il sera bien et qu'il ne me ferra pas trop pleurer... Parce que je crois ne plus avoir de larmes tant j'en ai versé devant Endgame...**

**Disclamer : Le petit mouton noir de cette fic que j'ai nommé Sander est tout à moi, le reste est à la bergerie MARVEL.**

* * *

-Les vengeurs sont arrivés, mon roi.

Shuri se tait. Bucky se tend. Je me mords la lèvre trop fort. Pour réussir à me concentrer. Ils sont arrivés. Je tourne une dernière fois ma bague entre mes doigts, pour la sentir contre mon artère. Il faut y aller. Je respire un peu fort, peut-être pour me donner du courage que je n'ai plus. Je veux rentrer chez nous. Je veux me dire que tout ça, c'est de leur faute. Je veux les détester. Mais je suis la mieux placée pour savoir que le malheur nous tombe sur la gueule sans prévenir. Souvenir d'une nuit en Inde et d'une espionne rousse et russe pour nous sortir de notre routine confortable. Pour m'arracher à mon Bruce sans vraiment le vouloir. Souvenir d'un trajet en avion, avec la mort qui frappe comme une enclume sur un bout de métal. A répétition. La pièce se vide peu à peu. Tout le monde se met en place. Certains vont les accueillir, d'autres font parvenir les ordres. On les laisse tous s'en aller. Je sens sur mon épaule les doigts de Bucky m'écraser les os. Il ne va pas bien. Il ne peut pas aller bien alors qu'on lui demande de reprendre les armes. De redevenir un soldat qu'il a mit si longtemps à ne plus être. Je passe mon pouce sur sa peau. Me retourne pour lui faire face. Son regard n'est plus que glace, un peu perdu dans le vide. Un peu comme celui de cet autre qui était en lui.

-Buck.

Il baisse les yeux. Relâche sa main de peur de me faire mal. Je soupire. C'est à mon tour d'être forte et que lui soit faible. Parce que je comprends. Je ne fais que comprendre. Il en a besoin. Qu'il se défoule.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Sourire charmeur pour cacher ce qu'il ressent. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Quand il fait croire que tout va bien alors que tout va mal. Qu'il va mal. Je croise les bras. Hausse un sourcil. Désillusion dans ses yeux. Je ne marche pas. Ses traits se tendent, son masque se fissure. Craquèle. Pour montrer ce qu'il a tout à l'intérieur de lui. Peur qui éclate dans tous les sens. Et son souffle qui se perd un peu. Main de métal qui s'ouvre et se referme d'angoisse.

-On s'en va en guerre.

Je hoche la tête. Trop sérieuse pour mon propre bien. On s'en va en guerre. Un rire amer coule le long de sa gorge. Comme un filet d'acide qui échoue sur mon visage. Il rit alors que nous allons bientôt mettre nos vies en danger. Il rit. Il sait que ça ne résoudra rien. Qu'il partira quand même. Il rit et semble tout prendre à la légère alors que je dramatise encore. Il va me le reprocher. Il rit et je sers les dents. Sans bouger. J'attends les remarques acides. Parce que lui aussi a ses mauvais jours qui détruisent tout. Lui aussi réagit toujours de la même manière. Il rit et il me repousse. Il dit qu'il n'est qu'un assassin. Il me raconte comment il tuait des gens en croyant que ça me ferrai fuir. Quand ça va trop mal, il me rappelle que moi aussi j'ai tué. Plus que lui. Il me dit que je suis un monstre. Qu'il n'a rien à faire avec un monstre. Il parle, avec de l'acide dans les poumons. Mais j'ai apprit à attendre. Sans renvoyer les coups. A prendre exemple sur lui, qui sait si bien prendre soin de moi quand ça ne va pas. J'ai appris à ne pas parler pour ne rien aggraver. J'ai appris à attendre que passe la tempête.

-Il a fallu que j'attende d'aller en guerre pour que tu me dise oui!

Exclamation qui éclate dans le silence. Comme le grondement du tonnerre. Eclair qui me tombe dessus, qui me fait mal au coeur. Il a raison. Il a raison de ce dire ça. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne sais pas aimer. Comment pourrais je savoir comment épouser? Je flanche. En gardant tout ça pour moi. A l'exterieur, je reste froide. Avec mon masque à moi pour ne pas écouter ses mots qui font mal. Il en a besoin. Comme j'ai eu besoin de lui. Je ne bouge pas. N'ose pas. Je sais que si je le fais, je nous perds tous les deux. Je sais que ça finira en lutte dont personne ne ressort jamais vainqueur. Lui dans un coin de notre maison. A se demander si continuer est la meilleure idée. Moi près de la rivière. A me demander si tout vaut encore la peine d'être vécu.

-Tu n'aurais jamais accepté sans ça, hein? Il faut qu'on parte en guerre pour que je t'offre une putain de bague.

Tornade qui détruit un peu. Qui me dit que je ne suis pas comme il voudrai que je le sois. Que je suis compliquée et que je n'ai pas encore totalement confiance. Il ne sait pas que j'aimerai être plus, sans jamais en être capable, enfouie dans mes pensées noirs et mes souvenirs qui torturent.

-C'est à cause de tes amis vengeurs si on en est là.

A cause de ton Steve aussi, que j'aimerai lui balancer à la figure. A cause de l'univers. A cause de nos ennemis intergalactique. Et à cause de Bucky. C'est à cause de lui si je suis là. C'est à cause de lui si je dois traverser une nouvelle bataille. Parce que sans lui je ne serai déjà plus dans ce monde-ci. J'ose penser que lui non plus.

-Et tu vas crever parce que tu es faible et fragile. Et toute petite.

Rage qui gicle jusque dans mes poumons. M'asphixie. Visage qui reste de glace. Pour ne pas fondre de douleur.

-Et te perdre va finir par me tuer...

Lame dans mes os. Larmes dans sa gorge. Voix qui se brise. Ca y est. Peur qui explose en milles morceaux de lui. Il dit enfin ce qui est si important, si vital, ce à quoi il pense vraiment. Je m'avance prudement. Parce que j'ai l'impression de m'écrouler. Qu'il s'écroule aussi. Il me sert dans ses bras trop fort, à m'en péter les côtes. A m'en lassérer les entrailles. Il se laisse aller à pleurer contre moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine pour entendre encore un peu mon coeur battre. Pour savoir que je suis en vie alors qu'il m'imagine déjà morte. Je masse son dos en parlant doucement en russe. Ca l'apaise. Et moi aussi. Je pense à autre chose. Je pense à la sonorité de mes mots. A mon accent que je veux parfait. Je pense à comment je formule mes pensées. Comment je les traduis. Je lui dis que je l'aime. Que je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Alors que je n'y crois pas. Mais lui, il sait avoir de l'espoir quand je n'en ai plus. Il sait prendre toute ma négativité et la rendre positive. Comme des aimants, à s'attirer l'un l'autre de charges contraires. Un bourdonnement résonne dans le silence de ses sanglots. Je tourne mon regard vers la fenêtre. Le jet se pose. Il est l'heure. Envie de rester dans notre bulle hors du temps. D'oublier leurs guerre qui n'est pas la nôtre. De vivre la fin du monde à l'abri du conflit. Figurines sur le tarmac. Nos amis. Certainement blessés, certainement exténués. Il faut y aller. Je dois m'en convaincre pour l'en persuader. Pour aller les aider.

-Il faut y aller.

Voix forte et ferme. Oublier que je suis sur le point de m'effondrer. Il relève la tête. Renifle de manière peu élégante. Tente de s'essuyer le nez dans sa manche. Je l'en retiens de justesse, avec un rire illusoire aux lèvres, lui balançant un mouchoire en plein visage. Je suis vide. Je me sens vide. Mais je dois en rire. Rester positive jusqu'à la fin. Qu'il se souvienne de moi comme ça, si j'en venais vraiement à en crever. J'essaie de rester forte. Il se mouche. Respire un peu trop fort. Se penche pour m'embrasser. Doucement. Pour réparer ce qu'il vient de détruire accidentellement. Victime collatérale d'une guerre interne qui ravage tout sur son passage. Même les quelques miettes qu'il me reste de coeur. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux. Caresse sa nuque, à la recherche de douceur. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne se sépare, la peur au ventre, les yeux pleins de larmes coutenues. On doit rester forts l'un pour l'autre.

-Je te rattraperai...

Promesse que je formule encore une fois. Pour ne jamais l'oublier.

-Toujours?

Presque pas une interrogation. Plus une vérification.

-Toujours.

Certitude qui nous pousse à avancer. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. J'en dépose un sur sa paume de chair. Nos pas s'actionnent. Traversent les couloirs familier avec une impression de routine jurant avec tout ce chaos. Nous débouchons sur la porte d'entrée. Le jour me brûle les yeux, le soleil attaque ma peau. C'est un beau jour, comme un jour nouveau, qui mange les terres de notre paradis. Un beau jour pour vivre notre ragnarok. Les avions hurlent au dessus de nos têtes, les soldats claquent leurs talons, le monde se prépare à la guerre à venir. Nous nous avançons, l'un avec l'autre, pour toujours. T'Challa est déjà occupé à parler avec Steve. On se présente à sa vue.

-Les troupes sont en place, il ne reste plus...

-Qu'un centenaire bien conservé...

Phrase moqueuse que je prononce du bout des lèvres. Rires pour cacher le malheur.

-Et une femme trop belle pour sortir avec toi.

Lui avec son torse bombé et sa fierté maladive. Histoire d'oublier un peu que rien ne va. Impression de calme. Parce que Steve est là. Le Steve qui se voit obligé de nous supporter presque toutes les nuits. Qu'on appelle au moins une fois par jour. Le Steve qui nous a aidé tous les deux à nous trouver l'un l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Il garde le front plissé. Il sourit sans vraiment le faire, cachant ses troupes dans son dos. Je le prends dans mes bras. Serre un peu trop fort. Juste un peu. Pour avoir son courage que je n'ai plus. Les autres se mettent en file indienne. M'embrassent tour à tour. Vision est en mauvais état, le corps troué d'une blessure trop grande. Je m'inquiète. Mais il me dit que ça va. Qu'il ne faut pas m'en faire pour lui. Que ça ira grâce à Shuri. Wanda le suit avec des bleus sur les joues et sur les bras, les lèvres pincées, le front plissé, incapable de me rassurer puisqu'elle meurt à cause de son idiot de robot qui dit que tout va bien alors que tout va mal. Il y a Rodhes de retour dans notre équipe, du côté de ceux que j'ose concidérer les gentils, oscillant sur ses jambes mécaniques. Pincement au coeur quand je me dis que c'est de notre faute. Mais il ne relève pas. Me dit juste qu'il est content de me voir après aussi longtemps sans avoir de nouvelles. Il me dit que le Wakanda me va bien au teint et qu'il est content de voir que je vais bien. Il y a Natasha qui me regarde avec ses iris verts dégoulinant d'inquiétude. Qui parle peu. Qui ne s'illumine pas comme d'habitude, une boule d'angoisse dans le bide. Elle qui est si calme devient une tornade, sans que j'en sache la raison. Je ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage. Ils sont tous là. Ils vont tous à peu près bien malgré la guerre qui approche à grands pas. Ils s'attardent auprès de moi. Tous. Laissent leurs bras traîner un peu trop longtemps dans mon dos. Leurs yeux glisser un peu trop longtemps sur mes traits. Soufflent des mots qui apportent un courage dont je n'ai pas encore besoin. Je ne comprends pas. Sourcils qui se froncent imperceptiblement. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Sander?

Vide. Vide. Vide. Je me tourne lentement, comme figée dans le temps. Chocolat d'yeux que je n'aurai jamais cru revoir. Monde qui s'effondre. Alors qu'il aurait dû se reconstruire. Membres qui tremblent et envie désespérée de prendre un verre. Un grand verre. Une bouteille même, pour noyer les fantômes. Pour noyer cet homme qui me fait face, avec ses doigts qui s'emmêlent et son sourire gêné. Respiration qui se bloque dans ma poitrine. Sang qui s'accélère dans mes veines. Main qui détruit mes bandages tout frais datant de cette nuit et de mon rêve qui dévaste. Cherchant à ressentir de la douleur pour ne pas penser aux alarmes de mon esprit. Doigts qui se referment autour de mon épaule. Se voulant réconfortant dans cet enfer de douleur. Que je n'arrive pas à sentir, perdue dans tout ce qui bouillonne. Je crois qu'on parle autour de moi. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne vois que lui qui se mêlent à des souvenirs imaginaires. Lui qui se confond avec tous les scénarios de réunion que je me suis inventée. Lui qui s'avance, malgré Natasha qui lui barre le passage. Malgré Natasha qui protège, sans que je sache si elle me protège moi ou si elle le protège lui. Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça. Elle ne peut pas me protéger d'un fantôme. Ou protéger un fantôme. Il n'existe plus. Il a disparu. Il nous a abandonné. Toutes les deux. Il est parti. Il est quelque part dans l'espace avec mon meilleur ami. Tous les deux à la dérive dans cet univers tellement grand qu'on ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Vagabonds en perdition. Il n'est pas là. Il ne peut pas être là. Il approche. Encore. Plus vite ou plus lentement. Je perds la notion du temps. La notion de l'espace. La notion d'être. Je cherche simplement mes coupures. Je cherche à les rouvrir. A oublier son visage. A oublier sa voix. A oublier ses gestes. A oublier les regards qui restent sur nous, inquiets. Je sens sur mon bras mon sang qui coule en longs sillons épais. Il arrive devant moi après ce qui semble être une éternité. Ou une fraction de seconde. Il se mord la lèvre. Scanne mon corps de ses yeux hyperactifs. Cerf devant les phares d'une voiture. Sans que je sache qui est la voiture ou qui est le cerf.

-Sandy?

Besoin de... Besoin de me détacher de cette prise qui me soutient. De me décrocher de Bucky. Je crois que c'est lui qui me retient. Mais il ne fait pas parti de ce temps-là. Il ne fait pas parti de cette vie là. Ma vie d'enfant. Il n'appartient pas à mes souvenirs avec Bruce. Pas plus que Bruce n'appartient à ma vie avec Bucky. Les deux sont incompatibles. Les deux ne peuvent pas co exister. Trop différents et trop semblables. Une main tremblante pour arracher celle sur mon épaule. Pour m'arracher à mon Bucky. Pour retrouver mon Bruce. Chute terriblement lente. Ses doigts qui se referment sur les miens pour me maintenir debout. Contact qui brûle. Qui aspire toute ma chaleur. Qui m'aspire toute entière. Il ne peut pas être là. Et pourtant, il me touche. Il me rattrape. Il est là. Il est là maintenant que la guerre gronde. Il est là juste pour disparaitre une nouvelle fois. Il m'a abandonnée et il est revenu au pire moment.

-Tu m'as abandonné.

Mots qui s'effritent dans le vent. Souffrance dans ses grands yeux chocolat. Lui qui me lâche, comme s'il avait reçu une gifle illusoire. Eclat de vert sur sa peau. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je devrais être celle qui a mal. Je devrais être celle qui est sur le point de se briser. Parce qu'il m'a abandonné et qu'il revient comme si de rien n'était. Steve qui parle en écho. Monde qui s'échappe. Buck qui s'attarde. Qui laisse le bleu de son regard couler d'inquiétude. Trop expressif. Tiré en arrière par son meilleur ami pour nous laisser seuls. Pour nous laisser un temps que nous n'avons plus. Parce qu'il est parti et qu'il ne revient qu'à la fin du monde. J'ai les paupières qui tremblent, les dents qui claquent. J'ai le corps qui craque. Besoin de vomir. Besoin de hurler. Besoin de m'évader. De l'oublier. Il ne peut pas être là. Il n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Parce que j'ai réussi à être sans lui. J'ai réussi à survivre sans lui. A vivre même. J'ai réussi à aimer sans lui. Et il n'était pas là pour voir tout ça. Pour être là. Juste là. Quand je me réveillais en sursaut. Quand je me tailladais la peau. Quand je me battais jusqu'à en oublier pourquoi. Il n'était pas là quand j'avais besoin de mon père à mes côtés. Pour me dire que tout irai bien. Même si Pietro est mort. Même si Hulk est parti. Il n'était pas là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Quand j'avais besoin de son soutient, de sa bénédiction et de tout ce qui fait de lui, lui. J'avais besoin de lui. Il n'était pas là. Il est parti. Comme un deuxième abandon qui me coupe le souffle.

-Sander...

Larmes dans sa voix. Mais moi, est ce que j'ai le droit de pleurer? Est ce que j'ai le droit de lui dire qu'il m'a manqué? D'oublier toutes ces années à l'attendre? A l'oublier? A ce qu'il me manque? Est ce que j'ai le droit d'être triste et heureuse à la fois? Soulagée et en colère? Est ce que j'ai le droit de lui hurler de me laisser? De rester? Parce qu'il n'étais plus là. Qu'il a attendu la guerre pour revenir avec tous les autres soldats, au garde à vous, comme un bon toutou. Je le croyais scientifique. Je le croyais perpétuellement en arrière ligne. A avoir peur de mon meilleur ami. Je le croyais intelligent. Humain. Assez pour rester près de moi quand j'en avais besoin. C'est lui qui m'a appris à ressentir autant. Il n'aurai jamais dû le faire. Il aurait dû me laisser crever dans les rues puantes de la ville. Il aurait dû me laisser agoniser alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Il aurait dû me laisser plus tôt. Avant que je ne m'accroche. Avant qu'il devienne indispensable. Rage qui hurle dans mes veines. Qui consumme mon corps. Qui embrase la joie que j'aurai dû ressentir. La joie que je m'étais imaginé ressentir quand je l'aurai retrouvé, à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, à vagabonder dans le vide.

-Tu m'as abandonnée.

Je le pousse en avant. Sans penser à l'autre. Parce que je suis trop en colère, que ça fait trop longtemps, qu'il est trop égoïste et trop en pleurs. Il recule d'un pas. Toujours aussi touché. Alors que je n'arrive plus à l'être. Je n'arrive plus à me dire que sa douleur est la mienne. Parce qu'il a disparu. Parce qu'il m'a laissée. Eclat de vert dans ses yeux. Grognement inhumain. Rage qui décuple. Parce que c'est de sa faute à lui aussi. C'est de leurs faute à tous les deux. C'est Hulk qui a fuit. Bruce qui est resté. Je leurs en veux. A tous les deux.

-Vous m'avez abandonnée.

Voix qui craque. Qui se brise dans ma gorge. Cerveau qui disjoncte. Ils m'ont abandonnée. Laissée toute seule avec mes peurs et mes problèmes. Impression de redevenir une petite fille trop fragile. Une poupée de verre à la vision trouble, même plus retenue par les fils imaginaires d'un marionnetiste illusoire. Je craque. Je tombe. Larmes qui dégoulinent en torrent serrés sur mes joues. Genoux qui lâche de désespoir. Ou d'espoir trop longtemps attendu. Il se penche en avant. Me rattrape avant ma chute. M'emprisonne dans ses bras trop chauds. Qui font trop mal. Qui font trop de bien. Odeur de tisane et de savoir qui se dilue dans mon esprit. Comme une photo en noir et blanc qui se repeint de couleurs vives. Qui reprend vie. Il est là. Il est là. Il est là. Il est de retour. Il est sur Terre. Il me prend dans ses bras. Il est tangible. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je ne l'imagine pas. Pas une hallucination. Il est là. Je l'entoure de mes petites mains, de nouveau enfant des rues à la recherche d'un protecteur. Ecrase sa cage thoracique comme je le peux. M'agrippe à lui comme à de l'oxygène. Besoin de lui pour survivre. Besoin de lui tout le temps. Il est de retour.

-Tu es là. Vous êtes là.

Il hoche la tête. Glisse sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens ses boucles contre ma peau. Son souffle qui pulse contre ma carotide. Comme un fantôme auquel je n'osais plus penser. Cris qui déchirent le silence. Sanglots trop forts qui alertent les soldats alentour sans qu'on en ai quelque chose à faire. Il est de retour. Et chanson qui éclate. Qui soigne tout. Qui referme toutes les cicatrices, qui referme les plaies, qui referme les douleurs. Chanson avec sa voix grave et rouillée. Sa voix qui hésite doucement et ses doigts qui forment un éclair sur mon épaule pour me réconforter. Comme il le faisait avant, remède qui soigne plus, bien plus qu'il ne détruit ce qui reste de moi. Parce que c'est lui. Il est là. Il est lui. Il est de retour. Il me réconforte comme avant. Passé qui se mêle au présent. Qui se mêle au futur.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Je m'étrangle dans mes sanglots. Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux. Les lisse avec tendresse. Je m'accroche, mes ongles griffant le tissu de son haut. Il est là. Celui que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Que j'ai arrêté d'espérer. Il est de retour. Et puis une voix grave qui écorche cette réalité hors du temps. Des gens qui parlent. Conversations qui explosent. Qui brisent tout. Qui brisent la tristesse. La joie. Eclats sur le sol de toutes mes émotions en miettes.

-Banner.

Steve. Envie de l'éjecter. De lui dire qu'il n'est pas l'heure. Qu'on ne peut plus partir à la guerre. Que la mienne vient juste de se terminer. Mais il ne m'écoutera pas. Personne ne m'écoutera jamais. Je renifle. Il est l'heure. Dernière larme qui ose couler sur ma joue que j'arrache violemment de mon visage. Il est là. Mais la guerre aussi. Je me décroche. Je me calme. Il laisse traîner ses doigts dans mes cheveux avant de me lâcher.

-Il faut y aller.

Il hoche la tête. Je me tourne vers tous les autres. Vers nos amis. Et vers quelqu'un qui est plus que ça. Eclat de bleu contre le mien. Lui. Je l'ai oublié. Je l'ai laissé à l'écart. Je l'ai abandonné alors qu'il va redevenir soldat. Sans en avoir le choix. Il va redevenir soldat et je suis redevenue une gamine. Je m'avance. Entremêle mes doigts aux siens. Muscles tendus. Mâchoire serrée. Il glisse son front contre le mien. Pour oublier que bientôt il redeviendra ce qu'il a toujours redouté.

-Je n'ai pas pu empêcher Steve de te laisser toute seule avec lui.

Murmure rien que pour nous. Avec un brin de jalousie que je comprends. Je suis jalouse quand il est avec son Steve. Quand il le cherche la nuit et que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que l'observer de loin parce qu'il ne veut pas de moi. Je le comprends.

-Ils sont de retour. Ils sont vivants. Toi aussi. Moi aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il acquiesce avec ses yeux, même si j'y vois une petite flamme que je n'aime pas luire dans son regard. Un petit quelque chose de colère qui se consume doucement. Il laisse ses lèvres traîner vers ma bouche pour m'empêcher de voir. M'empêcher d'y penser. C'est réussi. Je ferme mes paupières. Pose mon front sur le sien.

* * *

**Bon, alors, est ce que ça va toujours? L'histoire va dans le sens que vous aviez prévu? Ce chapitre est-il trop émotionnel ou pas assez? Est ce que vous pensiez que Sander réagirai comme ça?**

**Aller, je vous laisse avec mes questions et on se dit à la semaine prochaine!**


	5. Toujours en colère

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Bon, je sais, je suis (encore) en retard. Je m'en excuse... Mais bon, mes vacances ressemblent davantage à un marathon qu'à de vraies vacances, entre le boulot et un road trip de trois semaines... J'espère que les vôtres sont aussi remplies et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas!**

**Bon, il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de raconter ma vie... Je vous laisse à ce chapitre, qui est assez long, pour me faire pardonner!**

**DIsclamer : Vous connaissez la musique, je n'ai aucun droits blablabla, sauf sur Sander.**

* * *

Pas envie de me décrocher. De me rendre compte que le présent nous bouffe notre temps ensemble. Bulle hors de tout. De l'espace, de la guerre qui approche. De Bruce qui est trop près et trop loin à la fois. Je m'attarde sur ses lèvres. Sur sa peau. Juste un peu. Jusqu'à manquer d'air. Jusqu'à se séparer. Parce qu'il le faut. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Mer agitée. Comme un conflit intérieur qui dégouline jusque dans ses iris magnifiques, préparant une tempête mémorable dans son esprit trop occupé.

-Va avec le docteur Banner.

Coeur qui se fracture. Interrogations qui s'enchaînent dans ma tête, laissant le doute un peu de côté, le temps de mettre de l'ordre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi devoir choisir? Pourquoi est ce que je dois aller avec Bruce et le laisser là? Pourquoi choisir mon doc et pas mon vétéran?

-Vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Il sert ma main gauche. Laisse son pouce former le longs cercles sur ma peau. Bague qui me brûle les artères.

-Et toi?

Je ne veux pas le quitter. Pas même pour une seconde. Parce qu'un fantôme d'argent me rappelle que je n'ai pas été là pour lui. Que je l'ai quitté pour rester avec Hulk. Et que je les ai perdu tous les trois cette fois là. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait différent maintenant. En quoi préféré Bruce à Bucky me garantira leurs survies à tous les deux. A tous les trois. Je réfléchis comme si mon monde s'écroulait, incapable de me décider sur celui à laisser. Sur celui à suivre. Ils sont trop importants tous les deux, pour des raisons différentes. Passé et présent confondus.

-Je t'attendrais ici. Je ne bouge pas tant que tu n'es pas là Sandy. Je te le promets.

Promesse... Alors qu'il m'a toujours dit de les abandonner. De ne pas m'y accrocher. De ne pas en vivre. Mais sa sincérité coule le long de ma cage thoracique. Je comprends. Laisse traîner mes lèvres contre les siennes. Juste un petit peu. Pour savoir qu'il est là avant de me lancer dans le vide. Dans les conversations ennuyeuses, importantes. Dans la vie que Bruce a passée sans moi. Dans la vie que j'ai passée sans lui. Souvenirs qui me tordent déjà le ventre. Réminiscence d'effluve d'alcool et du fer de mon sang engloutissant la douleur de le perdre. D'être laissée en arrière, sans aucune porte de sortie. Un frisson déborde sur mon épiderme. Bucky attrape ma main. Me calme par le simple contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Il devrait savoir. Il doit savoir. Il doit comprendre. Il sait que je pense à avant. Je pense tout le temps à avant. On s'éternise un peu. JUsqu'à ce qu'il doive me pousser vers l'entrée. Lâchant ma main pour récupérer la sienne. Envie de hurler. Envie de rester. Mais aussi de comprendre. De savoir. Il me lance un clin d'oeil espiègle.

-T'inquiète pas, Steve est là pour couvrir mon sublime derrière le temps que tu revienne.

Sourire pour cacher les larmes. Je lui tape les fesses avant de disparaître, rictus amusé peint sur le visage. Toujours prétendre jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le puisse plus...

-Tu me le revaudras, qu'il balance en écho avant que les portes du palais ne se referment.

Elles semblent l'engloutir dans leurs étreintes de verre et d'acier, lui et son image. Lui et son sourire. Lui tout entier. Impression d'étouffer sans ses doigts autour des miens. Main qui se pose sur ma poitrine. Pour être sûre que je respire encore. Bruce qui glisse son bras autour de mes épaules. Comme un sentiment de faux. Une chose qui ne colle pas. Il ne peut pas s'inclure dans ce paysage là. Il ne peut pas être là. Mais il l'est. Il est de retour. Je l'ai tant espéré que je n'arrive plus à me dire qu'il peut faire parti de ma vie. Et pourtant, qu'est ce que j'ai imaginé ce jour...

Une bouteille à la main et les yeux fiévreux et lui qui me prend dans ses bras trop grands. Qui chante notre chanson sans faire aucun commentaire.

Puis plus tard, quand j'allais mieux, je m'inventais un dîner, avec lui et une femme au bras, et moi à celui de Bucky, autour de chandelles et d'un repas gastronomique. De ceux trop chers pour être vraiment consistant.

Je l'ai imaginé revenir comme il a disparu, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Juste être là et irradier de joie. Ou peut-être simplement de vie. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Il est de retour avec un plan de bataille dans la tête et une mission. Je suis trop en colère, je lui en veux trop pour être heureuse. Quand je le vois, quand je sens le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, je pense à ces années perdues. Je pense à toutes ces idées sombres qui me trottaient dans la tête, sans l'avoir pour les faire taire, incapable d'y parvenir toute seule sans me perdre au passage. Je pense à la larve que j'étais. Que je suis encore un peu. Profondément abîmée. Profondément meurtrie. Certainement trop endommagée pour être totalement réparée malgré ce monde qui gravite autour de moi pour m'aider. Pour me sortir de l'eau glacée dans laquelle je suis plongée.

-Sand'?

Sursaut. Je m'extirpe de sa poigne sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, poings en avant, sens en alerte. Merde. Réminiscence de réflexes depuis trop longtemps retrouvés. Il a toujours détesté ça. Que je sois capable de faire la guerre alors que je n'ai jamais été soldat. Il voulait que j'ai une vie normale. Je crois qu'il peut l'oublier maintenant. Puisque c'est lui qui amène la guerre à moi.

-Désolé.

Il fronce ses sourcils, partagé entre deux émotions que je ne sais plus déchiffrer sur lui. J'en profite pour regarder son visage. Plus vieux. Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui tente de le rajeunir malgré le gris qui bouffe le brun de ses boucles. Des rides. Beaucoup autour des yeux. Des rides de sourire qui me rappellent qu'il a eu un bout de sa vie sans moi. Que ça lui convenait, parce que le chocolat ne contient pas de fantômes. Je respire un peu plus fort. Tente de me calmer. Je commence à sentir de la rage me grignoter le ventre. Mélangée à beaucoup de jalousie pour ces gens qui ont réussi à le rendre heureux quand je ne le pouvais pas. Il n'est pas l'heure. Je ne dois pas lui en vouloir. Je ne dois pas faire comme si tout va mal. Garder de fades étoiles dans mes yeux pour lui donner un peu de courage. Pourquoi est-ce que je prends encore son parti? Pourquoi est-ce que je cherche encore à le protéger alors qu'il m'a laissé toute seule pendant toutes ces années? Colère redirigée vers moi. Ca, je peux gérer. Ca, je peux faire. J'ai le droit de m'en vouloir. Je plonge mes ongles dans ma peau à la recherche d'un réconfort qu'il ne pouvait plus me donner. Me remets en marche sans un mot. Evite d'exploser. Pour ne pas tout détruire alors qu'il faut tout recommencer.

-Tu semble aller bien.

Petite conversation pour oublier de parler de ce qui a changé. Pour se rassurer de ce qui est resté identique.

-Tu as vieilli.

Remarque dont je tente de cacher l'acidité. Un sourire fade éclot sur son visage. Sourire qu'il veut vrai. Alors que je sais qu'il est faux. QU'à l'intérieur, il sait que je joue un jeu, un rôle, fait sur mesure pour lui et qu'il déteste. Celui de l'ange plutôt que celui du démon que je suis.

-Toi aussi. Ces piercings te vont bien.

Ils cachent les cicatrices que je me suis faite. Que j'ai reçu. Mais il n'arrive pas à voir au delà, alors qu'il devrait. Il devrait savoir tout ce que je cache. Je crois qu'il ne sait plus vraiment comme faire ça.

-Cette coupe de cheveux aussi.

Pour pouvoir vivre un peu. Oublier que je dois pouvoir me battre sans en avoir devant les yeux. Parce que c'est ça. On va se battre alors que j'ai oublié comment faire. On va devoir se battre parce qu'il est revenu. Et pourtant... Pourtant il s'entête à rattraper le temps perdu. Il s'entête à dire comme je suis devenue grande et belle et forte. Alors que je suis encore brisée de l'intérieur. Il ne veut pas voir la colle qui coule sur tout mon corps, dans tout mon esprit, qui me maintient debout. Il ne veut rien voir. Et ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Surtout qu'il continue avec ces beaux mots entre les lèvres, vides de sens. Tant que je n'en peux plus. Tant que j'en explose.

-On va parler de ce que tu veux éviter ou non?

Je m'arrête abruptement. Ne pense pas aux gens autour, qui nous regardent. Qui nous demande de continuer d'avancer. Parce que je ne peux pas. Il est là sans vraiment l'être, à faire comme si tout allait bien alors que tout va mal. Comment est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en lui quand un trou aussi profond que quatre ans nous sépare? Je suis censée me reposer sur lui, être sa béquille et qu'il soit la mienne. Mais j'ai l'impression de soutenir le vide d'un membre fantôme. Incroyablement rassurant mais incroyablement douloureux à la fois. Devenu depuis peu inconnu au bataillon.

-Tu as disparu pendant quatre ans.

Blessure dans ses grands yeux chocolat. Coeur qui se brise un peu par habitude. Envie de le prendre dans mes bras. De le couper du monde pour le rassurer. Lui dire que tout va bien. Que demain sera au jour meilleur, comme je le faisais avant. Alors que maintenant, c'est lui qui me fait du mal. M'en a fait. Je ne sais plus très bien, tellement ça fait souffrir. Ca m'a fait souffrir. Tant que j'en suis venue à toucher le fond. Un gouffre sale, dégueulasse dont je n'ai réussi à me sortir que récemment grâce à un rayon de soleil et beaucoup, beaucoup de souffrance.

-C'est Hulk... Il...

Poings qui se ferment. Phalanges blanches. Et cette voix calme que je tente de conserver pour ne pas me mettre à hurler toute la douleur que je ressens tout le temps. De sa faute. De leurs fautes à tous les deux. Je leur en veux de m'avoir bouffé un bout de ma vie. De m'avoir totalement foutue en l'air, tellement que j'ai encore du mal à faire confiance. A aimer correctement. Tellement que je suis un robot déglingué dont plus beaucoup de monde ne connaît l'existence.

-De ce que j'en sais, tu l'as bien vécu toi. Et ça, ce n'est pas de la faute de Hulk.

Je vois enfin les fantômes dans son regard. Ce que j'attends depuis que je l'ai vu sur ce tarmac. Le regret. Et mon reflet qui miroite dans son regard. Le reflet de la gamine que j'étais quand ils ont disparu. Celle qui avait besoin d'eux. Celle qui comptait sur eux, qu'ils ont lâchement laissé derrière parce que l'amour fait mal et qu'ils n'y étaient pas prêts. Imbéciles.

-On va vraiment faire ça maintenant?

Il se pince l'arrête du nez, avec ce quelque chose qui ressort à chaque fois qu'on parle de ce qui lui déplaît. Colère qui bouillonne sous sa peau. Sous la mienne. Qui bouffent nos neurones. Et cette impression trop forte de l'embarrasser. De lui faire défaut. Il faut bien. Parce qu'il est là mais que rien ne va. Je crois qu'il voit dans mes yeux qu'il faut en parler maintenant, avant que je n'explose, parce qu'il se met à raconter.

-Hulk nous a emmené dans l'espace. Sans me demander mon avis. Je suis resté lui pendant trois ans.

Dont deux durant lesquelles j'ai plongé. Sans jamais pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau. Sans pouvoir respirer. Membres qui tremblent, comme un souvenir lointain du manque. Envie de défoncer un sac de sable. Ou quelqu'un. Alors que j'ai choisi d'abandonner la violence gratuite depuis longtemps maintenant.

-La première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'était toi.

Sincérité qui me détruit les os. Qui aspire toute ma rage d'un coup. Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Envie de le prendre dans mes bras. D'oublier que plus rien n'est comme avant.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi. Je voulais revenir mais je me suis retrouvé sur Asgard avec Thor pour vaincre sa petite soeur et...

Colère qui boue. Qui suinte de partout. Poings de plus dans mon bide déjà bien défoncé. Il est resté à faire joue joue avec Thor et sa soeur pendant que je... Pendant que...

-Alors tu étais avec Thor?

Soupire qu'il laisse s'échapper. Parce que je suis encore une gamine toujours en colère. Ou une femme peut-être. Je ne sais plus. Je sais simplement que je suis toujours en colère. Et que lui a apparemment oublié qu'il était censé l'être aussi.

-Et toi tu étais avec... Comment il s'apppelle ce type déjà?

Pointe de mépris dans la voix. Mouvement que je ne contrôle pas. Je plaque ma main droite contre sa gorge. Poing gauche en avant. Ma bague brûle entre mes doigts. Son crâne heurte le mur. Son regard se tourne vers mon bijou. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Mais pas un poil de vert pour me dire d'arrêter. Il doit bien se marrer, le géant qui vit en lui. Parce que c'est aussi de sa faute. Et que lui peut échapper au châtiment que je leurs réserve. Colère qui parle à ma place. Qui engloutit tout ce qui me reste de cerveau et de bon sens.

-Ce type, c'est celui qui m'a aidé à me sortir de ma dépression. Et de mon alcoolisme. Ah mais non...

Je le lâche. Ouvre les bras en grand pour montrer la magnificence du palais. Tout en évitant son regard avec soin.

-J'ai une jolie petite vie au Wakanda, un fiancé qui m'aime et des amis adorables. J'avais oublié que pour avoir tout ça j'ai dû perdre mon petit ami de l'époque, mon meilleur pote et mon père.

-Sander!

Je me tourne vers celle qui a osé m'interrompre. Natasha. Lèvres pincées, regard dur. Prête à m'assassiner. J'inspire à fond. Expire autant. Tourne les talons. Sans même un regard pour lui, acculé contre le mur, la respiration filante avec un côté verdâtre sur sa peau bronzée.

-Tu as quatre années de retard pour pouvoir jouer au papa heureux pour sa fille.

Phrase crachée comme du venin. Qui a certainement atteint sa cible. Mais je ne veux pas me retourner. Je sais que sinon, tout ça n'aura servi à rien. Que mon coeur va fondre encore. Alors que c'est de sa faute s'il est déglingué. J'aurai du temps pour les regrets quand je serai sortie. Quand je ne serais plus enfermée. Quand je pourrais être un peu seule. Rien qu'un peu. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de me concentrer sur la guerre à venir. Je m'échoue sur le sol, genoux recroquevillés contre moi, un petit tambour dans un coin de mon esprit pour compter le temps que je passe dans cette position. A ne penser à rien d'autre que son retour. A ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux éclats de coeur sur lesquels ils marchent. Que je laisse dans mon sillage. Une larme coule. Une autre. Un torrent silencieux que je cache au reste du monde. Parce qu'ils sont de retour et ça me ramène quelques années en arrière sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que la douleur de les perdre. De cette douleur que je me forçais à noyer dans l'alcool et la violence. Je veux être près d'eux. Rattraper le temps perdu. Faire comme si tout allait bien. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un autre rêve. Qui fait un peu mal parce qu'au réveil ils ne seraient plus là. Envie de tout foutre en l'air. De me noyer dans la rivière. De me saigner à blanc. Je veux disparaître. Mourir. Juste mourir. Tout serait plus simple. Moins compliqué.

Pratique.

Je crois que ma tête heurte le mur en cadence. Je crois que mon corps avance et recule dans l'espoir vint d'aller un peu mieux. Je n'en peux plus d'être seule. Entièrement et totalement seule dans un monde trop grand. Trop vide. Qui ne comprend rien de ce que j'ai à l'intérieur. Une ombre au dessus de ma tête que je ne parviens pas à entendre par dessus mes sanglots. Et deux grands bras qui me serrent comme si le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête. Métal qui me brûle l'épiderme. Peau qui me glace les veines. Je m'y accroche, sans vraiment penser. Sans vraiment savoir qui c'est. Et une voix qui gronde comme le tonnerre. Qui recolle tous les morceaux de moi qui viennent de tomber sur le sol. Qui se font piétiner par Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde. Par mon Docteur Jeckyll et mon Mister Hyde. Les sanglots se tarissent et les mots dévalent. S'effondrent comme une montagne trop vieille, pleins de haines et de trop d'amour qui dégouline de partout. Je dis tout. Tout ce que j'ai à l'intérieur et que je garde pour moi depuis qu'ils sont partis. J'en ai besoin, maintenant qu'ils sont là. Je dois dire à quel point j'ai eu mal. A quel point j'ai tout fait foiré avec tout le monde, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Je parle de quand j'étais petite. De quand je ne les avais pas pour me soutenir et pour me dire ce qu'était les bouts de sentiments que j'avais dans le coeur. Je parle des rues froides. Des regards. D'Alec et ses boyaux trop chauds entre mes doigts. De Clint, qui m'a retrouvée en cavale, bouillie de remords. Je parle de comment je me suis retrouvée avec un scientifique gentil pour mentor. De comment j'ai découvert le monstre vert qui vit en lui et de comment on est devenu amis. De comment on est devenu une famille, avec nos problèmes et nos solutions. Je parle d'une mère que je ne reconnais plus, perchée loin dans son château de verre. Je parle d'une équipe de gens dysfonctionnels qui forment une grande famille dont je ne suis pas sûre de faire partie maintenant que je les ai quittés pour un soldat d'autrefois. Je sors tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce que je suis. Et je ne sais pas très bien si je lui fais peur ou si je lui fais de la peine. Ou s'il m'écoute simplement, sans aucun jugement ni rien d'autre que du soutien. Il ne parle pas. Se contente de me garder dans ses bras, son menton posé sur mes cheveux. Et quand je n'ai plus de mots à déballer, il embrasse mon crâne tendrement. Me serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Il sait maintenant. C'est le seul qui sait tout. Qui saura tout. Parce que c'est sa bague que j'ai autour du doigt et que c'est avec lui que je partage mes journées depuis deux ans. Deux ans de bonheur. De joie. De pleins d'autres choses aussi, parce que nous sommes des êtres en réparation et que tout ne peut pas être tout rose tous les jours. Qu'on a nos faiblesses et nos peurs. Nous sommes humains. Un peu. Malgré notre image de robot que le grand public s'entête à conserver.

Pas lointains qui se rapprochent, comme une menace qui gronde dans le silence de notre bulle rassurante. Il lève la tête. Pour me protéger du monde extérieur, le temps que je mette mon univers en ordre. Que je redevienne forte devant les autres qui me prennent pour quelque chose de plus fragile que je ne le suis.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez là?

Haine jusque dans ses tripes. Soupir d'une voix que je connais trop bien. Même pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour savoir qui c'est. Pour savoir que c'est celui qui fout tout en l'air et que répare en même temps. C'est son super pouvoir.

-Je suis venu voir comment elle allait.

Je lève les yeux sur lui. Sur Bruce. Penaud, comme un cocker en faute, avec son regard chocolat luisant de remords et ses mains qui se tortillent de gêne. Parce que Bucky est là. Et que Bucky est un inconnu. Un soldat hors du temps qui assassinait des gens pour HYDRA. Il ne voit pas encore au delà. Il ne peut pas voir au delà alors qu'il a passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à fuir les armes et le stress.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Venin. Bucky qui sait tout. Qui sait à quel point il m'a abîmé, sans vraiment savoir comment il m'a guérie.

-Sander?

Plainte pour que je prenne un parti. Mais je me sens juste vide. Incapable de décider si je veux vivre dans le passé ou dans le futur. Simplement de vivre dans le présent. Les tambours grondent. Les troupes se mettent en place. Dehors, c'est la guerre. Et ils la ramènent ici. Besoin de juste un peu de courage. De me lever. De vivre juste assez pour en mourir. D'être plus forte que je ne le suis vraiment, avec cette rage qui coule dans mes veines que je dois concentrer vers notre véritable ennemi au lieu de la perdre à être en colère. Je bouge mes os craquelés. Lève ma carcasse abîmée de beaucoup trop de choses. Je prends mon arme entre mes doigts. Le métal me bouffe la chaire. Bucky se lève aussi. Glisse contre le mur, le corps tendus, déjà prêt à en découdre avec Bruce. Pour moi. A cause de moi. Je n'aime pas ça. Ils sont des petits bouts de mon monde, et à eux deux, ils fabriquent mon univers. Je ne peux pas les voir se battre l'un contre l'autre. Même si je le haie. Même si je l'aime. Je ne peux pas les voir se déchirer parce que je ne suis pas assez réfléchie pour me dire que leurs retours est un nouvelle joyeuse parmis tout ce chaos. Je plante mon bâton de combat entre les deux. Souffles qui se perdent. Attente d'un mouvement de ma part. Je plante mes yeux dans le brun. Puis dans le bleu. Aller retours incessants.

-On a des ennemis en approche. Il n'est pas l'heure pour une nouvelle guerre entre nous.

Je me tourne vers Bruce.

-Je vous en voudrais toujours pour m'avoir laissé là. Quand j'étais petite, je t'avais dis que la vie est stupide et que seul toi la rendait intéressante. C'était vrai. La vie est redevenue stupide quand vous êtes partis. C'est pour ça que je t'en voudrais toujours d'être parti en me laissant derrière. Même si je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour me rendre heureuse autre que vous. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas donné la peine de revenir.

Je me tourne vers Bucky.

-J'ai reprit goût à vivre petit à petit, mais surtout grâce à toi. Je le pense vraiment, tu sais, quand je dis que je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas que tu es à te battre pour te sentir légitime d'avoir ma main. Je ne suis pas un objet que Bruce doit te céder. Je t'aime. C'est tout. Ca devrait être suffisant. J'espère que tu le sais.

J'inspire un grand coup, sans vraiment prendre le temps de les laisser parler.

-On réglera tout ça plus tard. On aura de longues conversations sur nos vies d'avant. Sur nos vies de maintenant. On préparera notre mariage. On recollera les pots cassés. Bruce nous donnera sa bénédiction ou pas. Tu l'accepteras ou pas. Mais pour le moment, on doit se battre pour conserver ce petit bout d'avenir qui nous attend. On doit partir en guerre pour protéger ce qu'on a. On verra après pour ce qu'on a pas encore.

-Mais...

* * *

**Annonce importante pour ceux qui sont toujours là! Je vais donc partir en vacances bientôt et je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai du réseau! Donc normalement, je peux encore poster la semaine prochaine (dimanche ou au pire lundi, comme d'hab') mais après, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir! J'essaierai de vous tenir informer via des notes d'auteure ou des petits trucs dans le genre si je n'arrive vraiment pas à me débrouiller! Et dans ce cas, je tâcherai de poster mon retard à mon retour en un gros bloc bien compacte.**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour les infos, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les autres et à une prochaine!**


	6. Je suis une vengeure

**Hello!**

**Bon, voilà le dernier chapitre avant que je ne parte en vacances et que je ne puisse potentiellement pas poster... J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il est relativement cohérent (parce que je sais vers où part cette histoire mais j'aime de moins en moins mon exécution pour y arriver).**

**Disclamer : Dans ma valise, je n'ai que quelques choses sans importances et une petite Sander mais le reste reste dans les tiroirs de MARVEL.**

* * *

Hurlements qui engloutissent le silence. Ils tentent de défendre leurs positions. Ils tentent de faire de moi l'avocate de leurs combat de coqs, avec leurs mots durs et leurs phrases cinglantes. Je n'ai pas la force de les arrêter. De leurs dire que le monde tombe en ruine, dehors. Que tout ça ne rime à rien si on finit sous les tirs croisés. J'en connais quelque chose. Je sais ce que ça fait. Ne plus avoir le contrôle sur rien durant une bataille dont on ne connaît pas les aboutissants. Ceux qui sont de notre côtés. Ceux qui sont dans le camp adverse. Souvenir du cauchemar de cette nuit. Terriblement lointain, affreusement proche. Bruce percés de ce qui me semblaient être des centaines de balles. Bucky, avec un trou énorme dans la poitrine, hurlant mon nom. Dents qui claquent contre ma lèvre inférieur. Mains qui grattent ma peau trop fragile. Jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang ne dégouline. Soulagement passager. Et la colère qui monte, presque jusqu'à exploser. Ils sont là. Ils sont en vie. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai si peur de les voir disparaître alors? Et le bruit de leur dispute, qui enfle, qui me gonfle, comme un ballon à l'hélium. Implosion.

-Ca suffit.

Ma voix claque. Ils se retournent tous les deux. Baissent les yeux d'instinct sur mon bras et sur le liquide rouge qui s'en échappe. Soupirs dans leurs yeux maintenant inquiets. Je m'approche d'un pas. Ils ne bougent pas. Un deuxième. Un troisième. Jusqu'à être à leurs hauteur, surplombée par les ombres de leurs corps si hauts.

-Bruce.

Il m'écoute. Je sais qu'il m'écoute, maintenant que je ne vais pas bien.

-Je te présente Bucky. C'est mon fiancé.

Je prends sa main et la place fermement devant lui.

-Bucky.

Il a les sourcils froncés, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe dans mon esprit. Mais moi non plus, je ne sais pas très bien ce qui me passe par la tête.

-Je te présente Bruce. C'est mon père.

Je ne rajoute pas adoptif. Parce que je n'ai jamais connu mon père biologique. C'est le seul que j'ai jamais eu. J'enroule les doigts de Bucky autour des miens pour les guider vers ceux de Bruce. Je lie leurs mains. Une impulsion. Deux ou trois. De quoi se présenter en règle, comme les hommes qu'ils sont et qu'ils clament être là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Si vous en avez fini, j'aimerai bien me mettre au boulot.

Bruce se pince l'arrête du nez, mais je vois l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Bucky lève les yeux au ciel, avec un petit rictus amusé sur le visage. Je préfère ça. J'attrape son bras. Il se penche, comme pour me murmurer un autre de nos secrets rien qu'à nous. Mais je l'évite. Il n'est pas l'heure. La guerre se prépare dehors. Il est temps pour nous de nous joindre aux préparatifs.

-On se retrouve sur le champ de bataille.

Bruce acquiesce avec sa voix ronde. Un peu cassée de quelque chose que je ne comprends plus. J'embarque Bucky dans mon sillage. Impression de respirer de nouveau. Qu'un bout de la tempête est passé. Mes bottes de vibranium claquent sur le carrelage. Silence. Le bras coincé entre mes doigts est la seule chose qui me raccroche à un bout de bonheur. La guerre est là. Mon visage s'assombrit, alors que le soleil se met à taper contre ma peau. Les soldats sont déjà au garde-à-vous, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Sentinelles face à un ennemi venu des étoiles. Intangible et terriblement dangereux, de ce qu'on en sait. Je me place à mon poste ou plutôt à celui que je suppose inoccupé. Attends, avec les membres qui tremblent. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Je crois que c'est de l'excitation. Enfin, une nouvelle bataille. Enfin un moyen d'exorciser sans faire de mal à des amis. Ou à soi-même. Enfin une échappatoire aux cauchemars. Ou de quoi les renflouer. De quoi leurs donner une nouvelle consistance, un nouveau scénario. Je ferme mes paupières. Calme mon souffle tordu d'anticipation. Bientôt, la mascarade commencera. Bientôt je serai de nouveau une vengeur. Je serai une vengeur et tout ira bien. Tout doit bien aller. Je rouvre les yeux. Les glisse vers les cieux. Que la partie commence. Je garde Bucky dans un coin de mon champ de vision. Sergent loin du civil que j'ai appris à connaître. Que j'ai appris à aimer. Je vois dans la tension de ses muscles, nos chamailleries incessantes dans le gymnase. Peut-être savions-nous, au plus profond de nos êtres, que nous allions devoir y retourner? Dire adieu à notre routine confortable pour un temps. Pour toujours dans le pire des cas. J'aimerai disparaître avec lui. Fondre dans son torse et oublier la réalité. Mais mon esprit tordu demande un nouveau scénario. La Terre demande ses sauveurs. Je ne peux plus reculer. Sans jamais avancer. Statique, au garde-à-vous. Je suis du côté des soldats. Plus le droit de fuir. J'arrête. Je suis du côté des héros. Je suis une vengeur. Je connais les risques mais je connais également les enjeux. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être heureux alors que le monde va bientôt tomber en ruine. Il faut le venger pour ne pas le voir brûler.

Un éclat dans le ciel, aveuglant et sombre. Qui se rapproche, comme une météorite. Droit sur nous. Je baisse mes paupières, avec l'impression qu'il nous tombe sur la tête. Explosion. Je me baisse par réflexe. Sans sentir de gravas s'abattrent sur moi. Pas de brûlure. Pas de débris sur le sol. J'ouvre mes yeux, que je ne pensais pas avoir fermés. J'ai oublié le dôme. Pendant quelques précieuses secondes, j'ai oublié le dôme au dessus de nos têtes. Soupire de soulagement. Ricanement sur ma gauche. Bucky, sourire aux lèvres, qui évacue la tension en se fichant de ma gueule. Coude dans ses côtes. Il feint d'avoir mal. Son regard dégouline de guimauve. Et sans le vouloir, je fonds un peu. Alors que la guerre vient de frapper son premier gong, on arrive encore à se dire qu'on est à notre place, l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu es adorable.

Je soupire. Il me répète sans cesse que je le suis. Ne voit-il pas les cicatrices qui me parsèment la peau? Ne voit-il pas les coups de soleil? Ne voit-il pas que je suis une machine à tuer, tout simplement? Je ne peux pas être adorable.

-Je ne suis pas adorable.

Il se rapproche.

-Si. Tu es adorable.

Il pose un doigt sur mon nez. Je plisse les yeux.

-Non.

-C'est ton petit nez froncé qui donne cette impression.

Je me recule un peu.

-Ah, et le plis de ton front.

Il s'avance. J'hésite à poser un pas en arrière. Perdue dans sa toile sans vraiment le savoir. Ou plutôt sans avoir envie de m'en dégager.

-Le titillement dans ta joue droite.

Il s'avance encore. Souffle contre le mien.

-Et enfin les petites rides autour de tes lèvres.

Il pose les siennes sur les miennes. Guimauve qui va bientôt brûler sous les feux ennemis. Autant en profiter. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Il passe ses mains au creux de mes reins. Baiser qui dure comme emporté par un élan désespéré de trouver tout ça normal. D'être une dernière fois tous les deux, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à nous.

-C'est pas le moment les amoureux!

Sam qui gâche tout. Je me tourne vers lui, un sourcil haussé, une main sur la hanche, l'autre autour de Bucky.

-T'es juste jaloux Wilson.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Un avion militaire extraterrestre vient de s'écraser contre un bouclier géant qui s'étend tout autour d'un pays technologiquement avancé dont personne ne connaît l'existence à part nous et vous deux, vous êtes là à batifoler comme des ados en chaleur.

-C'est peut être ce qu'on est.

Sourire narquois sur mes lèvres. Bucky se penche en avant jusqu'à effleurer mon oreille.

-Tu es consciente que j'ai presque cent ans?

Je hausse les épaules. Plonge mon regard dans le sien. Bleu et bleu.

-C'est vrai que t'es bien conservé pour un papi.

Rictus amusé sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas voir de quoi je me mêle.

Il raffermit sa prise sur mes hanches. Me colle contre lui avec force. Mon bassin claque contre le sien. Etrange de sentir deux mains dans mon dos. Lèvres qui courent sur les miennes. Brûlantes. Envieuses. Chaleur au creux de mon estomac. Je crois entendre dans le lointain un gargouillis dégoûté de la part de Sam. Mais ça ne compte pas. Plus. Il n'y a que lui qui compte. Lui. Lui. Lui. Juste lui. Nous. Raclement de gorge. Couinement qui s'échappe de ma trachée. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir. Et pourtant il se recule. Lève la tête, trop haut pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Je pose ma joue contre son torse. Moue peinte sur le visage. Parce que c'était trop peu. Et qu'oublier est la seule chose qui compte maintenant que l'ennemi est à nos portes.

-On doit embarquer.

Pas lourds qui font trembler la Terre. Je me retourne cette fois. Parce qu'entendre Steve donner des ordres est normal. Entendre la démarche de Hulk se mêler à la mécanique de Stark n'est pas normal. Je crois que mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Veronica. Poings qui se ferment d'instinct. Machoire bloquée. J'étais contre la création de cette chose. De ces nouvelles attaches pour contenir Hulk alors qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'exister, à sa manière à lui. Et Bucky dans mon dos qui pousse un soupire émerveillé… Je n'arrive pourtant pas à lui en vouloir. Les créations de Stark sont toujours impressionantes. Même Ultron l'était. L'armure bouge étrangement, loin des gestes calculés de Tony. Ce n'est pas lui. Ca ne peut pas être lui. Et puis hurlements de joie qui éclatent dans le silence de mon esprit.

-C'est vraiment trop cool!

Voix mécanique de Bruce. Je fronce les sourcils. Mes ongles mangent ma chair. Je sens mon corps se tendre sans vraiment savoir comment je peux être davantage en alerte. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi Bruce est-il là dedans? Pourquoi pas Hulk? Il se tourne vers moi. Yeux de métal qui me tranchent la peau. L'être à l'intérieur semble se calmer instantanément. L'armure a arrêté de bouger.

-Pardon.

Tête qui se baisse. De honte je crois. J'espère. Parce que Hulk a le droit de sortir lui aussi. De rattaraper le temps perdu. D'être là. Avec moi. De me rassurer sur le champ de bataille. Présence réconfortante au milieu de tout le chaos.

-Et l'autre?

Venin qui coule le long de ma voix sans que je le fasse vraiment exprès. Il hausse ses épaules robotiques.

-Il ne veut plus se battre.

J'avance d'un pas. Il cherche à reculer. Tombe sur le sol. Grondement qui fait trembler le beige du béton. Les soldats se taisent. Les vengeurs aussi. Ils observent tous la scène sans bruit. Parce que je suis en colère et qu'ils savent que le Tigre Blanc en colère est bien plus dangereux que le Loup.

-Il ne veut plus se battre ou tu ne lui laisse plus la place?

Déglutition qu'on entend à l'intérieur de la carcasse de métal. Il prend un peu de temps et je crois bien qu'il essaye de le faire apparaître. J'espère qu'il essaye de le faire apparaître avant de me répondre.

-Il ne veut plus se battre.

Je scanne les yeux vides de la machine. Puisque je ne peux pas regarder dans les siens. Pour être sûre. Entièrement et totalement sûre. Parce que ça fait plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ca le met en danger. Bruce n'est pas un guerrier. Il ne l'a jamais été. Il pourrait se faire tuer. Je pourrais les perdre alors que je viens de les retrouver. Flashs de mes nuits à les pleurer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Douleur dans ma poitrine, qui m'empêche de respirer. Mais je crois que ce n'est qu'une impression. Que je garde un masque froid. Sans aucune émotion. Alors qu'à l'intérieur je me brise encore. Je ne sais même plus comment je fais pour tenir debout. Pour être si prête à aller me battre. Hulk ne sera pas avec moi. Il n'y a plus que moi à être en colère, tout le temps. Je suis toute seule. Je suis toujours toute seule. Ils ne font que m'abandonner. Encore et encore et encore.

-Sandy?

Main contre mon poing. Pour me faire lâcher prise. Pour arrêter le sang qui coule. Je me retourne vers l'idiot qui ose me suggérer que tout va bien. Tout ne va pas bien. Le monde part en vrille. Encore plus qu'avant.

-Quoi?

Colère pour masquer la douleur.

-Il faut y aller tigresse.

J'inspire à fond. Hoche la tête. Me détourne de la boîte de conserve sur le sol. Bucky tente de passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Je l'esquive. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en fasse pour moi. Surtout pas dans cet état-là. Alors qu'il ne peut rien faire. Juste me regarder m'accrocher à la falaise. Pour ne pas tomber. Pas encore. Bientôt. Bientôt tout sera fini. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra. J'embarque dans une navette, les genoux recroquevillés contre ma poitrine pour un peu de chaleur. Oublier que je viens de perdre. Que je viens de retrouver. Bucky s'installe près de Steve, me laissant respirer un peu loin de lui. Même si je vois une fracture dans son regard. Il faudra que je règle ça. Quand Steve et T'Challa leurs parleront. Tenteront de négocier. Ils essayeront. Je le sais. Ils doivent essayer. Là, je lui parlerai. Je lui dirai pourquoi j'ai peur que Bruce soit sur le terrain. Pourquoi j'ai peur que Hulk n'y soit pas. Une ombre se pose à côté de moi. Natasha. Elle passe un bras autour de mon cou. Rare. Si rare que je ne la repousse pas. Je croise ses yeux. Eclat brisé mélangé à de l'espoir. Je ne sais pas où elle arrive à trouver le courage d'en avoir. Enfin si. Je crois. Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine. Elle m'enveloppe avec son deuxième bras. Coupées du monde. Juste elle et moi.

-Ca va aller. Veronica a été conçue pour affronter Hulk.

Je renifle un peu de dédain, un peu de dénie.

-L'armure n'est pas infaillible. Hulk n'est pas infaillible.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Je sais.

Silence.

-Tu vas bien?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander. De savoir si je suis la seule avec toutes ces émotions qui explosent dans tous les sens. Il n'y a qu'elle pour ressentir l'impacte de leurs venue.

-On s'est expliqué dans le jet. Il te demandais, tu sais. Il n'a fait que ça.

Elle me raconte comment ça lui a fait mal de le voir, aussi sans défense, aussi effrayé. Elle me dit qu'elle aussi voulait l'assassiner. Et puis le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle me dit comme il m'a demandé. Comme il m'a regretté. Elle parle beaucoup de lui. Pour ne pas parler d'elle. Mais je comprends. C'est Natasha. Même sans ses beaux cheveux rouges, elle reste Natasha. Elle me calme, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et puis un crash à notre gauche. Je relève la tête, sens en alerte. Bruce, la face contre le sol. Sourire attendri que je ne peux retenir. Mon scientifique incapable de se défendre.

-Il s'en sortira, j'en suis sûre.

Fragment amusé dans sa voix. Je roule des yeux, pour faire bonne mesure. Elle se lève. Parle à Bruce. Je change de place. Vais pour me poser près de Bucky. Il me retient de justesse et m'installe sur ses genoux. Chaleur qui me brûle un peu. Je n'en ai pas assez à lui donner. Par contre, j'en reçois beaucoup. Trop. Je glisse mon nez dans son cou. Il parle avec son meilleur ami. Je sens ses cordes vocales bouger contre ma peau. Une main passe dans mes boucles. Rassurante. Et puis il ne parle plus. Steve se met debout, regard figé vers l'horizon. Je peux lui expliquer.

-Pardon.

Il baisse ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi.

-Je suis simplement inquiète.

Main de métal qui passe sur ma joue.

-Je sais.

Et ça me suffit. Parce que je suis sûre qu'il comprend. Qu'il sait réellement. Je n'aurai pu croire personne d'autre que lui. Les navettes ralentissent. S'arrêtent. Ses iris deviennent de glace. Les miennes aussi, je crois. Nous devons redevenir des machines. Deux machines mortellement froides. Je passe un coup de maquillage sur mes yeux. Masque pour cacher mes sentiments loin, à l'intérieur de moi. Pied qui se pose sur le sol. Un deuxième. Rangés à l'avant, lui avec son flingue sur l'épaule, moi avec mon bô dans la main. Nous sommes des vengeurs. Il est temps de nous venger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Steve, T'Challa et Natasha partent à pied à la rencontre de nos ennemis. Je sens Bucky se tendre contre moi. Je prends sa main. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant de ne plus pouvoir. Avant que la guerre ne fasse rage. Parce que malgré nos esprits mécaniques, nous sommes toujours des hommes. Steve est toujours son meilleur ami. Natasha est toujours quelqu'un pour moi. Sans que je sache qui. Ils risquent leurs vie. Encore et toujours. J'inspire profondément. Ca lui fait baisser les yeux sur moi. Il serre davantage mes doigts. Brisé. Il est redevenu le Soldat qu'il redoutait. Il doit se battre de nouveau pour sauver le monde. Alors qu'il l'a déjà payé de son humanité. Il est vu comme un monstre maintenant. Sans âme. Il mérite qu'on le laisse s'échouer dans le vide. Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Je déteste qu'il doive se battre. Je déteste ce qu'il pourrait devenir sous les tirs brûlants. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir le Soldat de l'Hiver si c'est pour perdre mon fiancé. Putain. C'est mon fiancé et il va devoir redevenir un monstre pour sauver le monde. Je déteste ça.

-Je te rattraperai.

Son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

-Toujours?

Sourire sur mes lèvres pour masquer l'angoisse.

-Toujours.

Je reporte mon attention sur les deux petites silhouettes, si loin de nous. Proie face aux lions devant eux.

-Je te rattraperai aussi.

Vague de chaleur dans mon coeur. Qui semble tout recoller pour un temps. Mon pouce brosse sa peau.

-Je t'aime.

Je ne le dis pas assez. J'ai besoin de lui dire avant que tout n'explose.

-Moi aussi.

Mais il est trop tard pour la guimauve. Nos leaders reviennent. Steve s'installe à côté de son Bucky. Regard dur. Natasha se pose à mon flanc. Lèvres pincées en une ligne fine. Même pas besoin d'entendre leurs mots pour savoir qu'ils ne partiront pas. Que nous devrons nous battre. Se battre pour la Terre avant d'avoir à la venger. Poids de quelques milliards de vies que je sens sur mes épaules. Alors qu'il y a deux jours, mon univers ne se résumait qu'à une seule autre personne. La guerre est là. Et j'ai peur de tout perdre une nouvelle fois. Il se tend contre moi. On va devoir se battre.

* * *

**Bon bah voilà. C'est fini pour le moment (même si j'aimerai que ça puisse continuer). J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que tout est cool comme il faut et que Sander ne part pas trop en vrille et que la guimauve a fait son effet. Après, on retourne le nez dans la souffrance, youpi!**

**A plus, je ne sais pas quand, bientôt j'espère!**


End file.
